


Isn't she lovely?

by ab_apples



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: A little bit of everything, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Attempt at Humor, Cliche, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Office, Please give it a try, Romance, Slow Burn, Sweet, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, fashion - Freeform, some drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:33:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2717330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ab_apples/pseuds/ab_apples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki Laufeyson is a lethargic drunk billionaire and a mischief maker extraordinaire who is on the brink of losing all his fortune if he didn’t follow his Parent’s commands: to get married and to start working.    </p><p>Darcy Lewis is struggling to make ends meet after losing her job. And with the Finals fast approaching and a rent to pay for she’ll take any opportunity for a job offer, even pretending to be a lover for a sleeked hair stranger in a suit wouldn’t be a bad idea, even though his attitude sucks. </p><p>Alternate Universe/Childish! Loki/Sexy! Darcy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Party at the Hamptons

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my attempt at everything i hope i don't f*cked this up. If you have comments and suggestions please do so, it would be really helpful. And this story is not beta'd so.... anyway...on with the story. 
> 
> P.S. I kinda think of Patrick Bateman(American Psycho) when I'm writing Loki here, 'cause I think they're kinda the same in a way, okay I'm gonna shut up now...

Loki was fourteen when he had a first taste of liquor, he liked the taste and the effect it had on him that from then on he keeps on stealing on his father’s cellar and now that he is Twenty Seven, he just says that old habits die hard. He picked a fancy bottle from the shelf, chuckling to himself. It’s not that he doesn’t have the money to buy for his own; it just pleases him to see his father pissed.  

It’s his Mother’s birthday and they are having a huge party thrown in their Family Manor at the Hamptons, it happens yearly and that’s the only time when the family becomes complete. Their family is known to throw luxurious parties and getting an invite to one is considered a blessing.  

Taking a swig of his whiskey and with the stolen wine on his other hand he made a quick way out the cellar, smiling cheekily at his teenage cousins chatting on the kitchen counter while the chefs works on the meals.

“You girls look absolutely fantastic today.” Loki noted, and the girls smiled.

“Loki, they’re your cousins.” Loki’s all American Aunt who happened to walked in on them looked at him with disdain. Loki just raises his eyebrows, biting back a foul comment and made a beeline to the door. Everyone hates him anyway so he just brushed it off, though it bothers him a little that that woman would think of him as incestuous.  He took a big swig of whiskey.

Tables and tents are arranged all around the Garden and even on the pool side, buffet tables are being filled and table arrangements are being placed, the waitresses are cute this time, and Loki made a mental note to flirt with them later just to piss people, especially his Dad. He remembered his dad telling him that he’s only allowed to date those who are high in the society, someone who is educated, and of course with a classic ‘old money’ beauty. 

But then his brother married a middle class bitch. Talk about favoritism. He never really understood why his brother is the family’s favorite, because for him, Thor is just this big bully with no brains. And as a matter of fact Loki was the one with recognitions and awards when they were still studying, what seems to be the problem? Oh yeah that incident he’d been in that happened in College, that would be one. The thought made him even more edgy, making him finish the glass of whiskey in one gulp. 

“Loki! I am so pleased to see you!”                                                                     

Placing his glass on one of the neatly done table, he heard a thick accent hollered at his direction. And just by the sound of that voice he knows who it is.

“Hello Sigyn.” Loki said faking a smile.

The girl is hot but the tan is just too much, and her blonde hair looks like she just swam the Atlantic Ocean just to get there. Sigyn is Loki’s ex girlfriend when he used to study in their hometown in London. And last he remembered that was in grade school. The girl threw her arms around him and he just tapped the girl’s upper back politely.

“How’ve you been? I’ve missed you so much Loki, and your hair is longer now, don’t you really want to cut it?” Sigyn said with her toothy smile. Loki gritted his teeth. 

“I am doing very well. And yes I’m not cutting it, Ah I see you have lost the braces, it really looked lovely on you, reminds me of that girl in Finding Nemo.” Sigyn’s smile dropped a little but not losing hope she answered,

“Thank you, so how was Harvard? I’m sorry I wasn’t able to go to your graduation.” Loki wants to curse the poor girl for even bringing up Harvard, but noticing that the crowd is starting to add up he opted for, “ _It was okay_ , by the way nice to see you again, but unfortunately I have matters to attend to, so I will see you later.”

Loki ignored her pouty look and continued walking to the parking area to put his wine to the safety of his car. 

Once he got to there, a familiar big red Hummer caught his eye. And he knows for sure that his big brother and his spawn of blonde misfits are finally here because of the two black SUV tailing his brothers’ car. Even though he doesn’t want to admit it, he misses them more than anything.

“Uncle Loki! Uncle Loki!” he smiled wholeheartedly at his nephews and niece who are chanting and waving at him from their window at the back seat.

His brother has 4 children, two boys and two girls, and not very surprising, Jane and Thor had the kids with very short gaps in between years. And who knows maybe there’s another one on the way.

“Brother!” Thor boomed from the driver’s seat waving at him, Jane smiled at him as well, waving Trudy’s pinkish little hand from her lap.

He waited for them to be settled so he could greet the kids with a hug. And just as he expected the tots run to him and hugged him on his legs. He picked them up one by one to give them a proper hug, but when it is Tommen’s turn, the three year old and the third child to get the hug, the little boy accidentally kicked the wine from Loki’s grip. The 20 year old wine fell to the paved ground and crashed into two, spilling the precious wine that Loki loves so much his heart aches a little.  

“You little shit.” Loki muttered with a tolerant smile to the kid, earning a glare from Jane and an apologetic smile from Thor.

The boy in his arms just giggled and said, “Lil shi.” Copying what he just said.

“Oh my God.” Jane gave Loki a death glare.

 

Thor chuckled a little bit which made Jane turn to her husband and glared at him as well. Thor cleared his throat and held up his arms to get Tommen from Loki’s arms.

“Tommen do not ever say that word again.” Thor told his son. Tommen just stared at his father’s beard.

“Sorry about that, Jane.” Loki glanced at Jane and grabbed his nephew and niece’s hands and leads them towards the house, with Thor’s two trusted personal security guards and four nannies trailing behind them, which Loki thinks is pretty ridiculous.

“So what’s my favorite blondies in the world been up to?” the children answered him enthusiastically.

Once Loki and Thor’s family reached the tables, he tells stories of his adventures in living in New York City but making sure to put censorship on appalling parts to the children. Five minutes later, Jane and Thor made chitchats with other guests, leaving Loki and the children huddled on the table. He didn’t mind it one bit, because he thought that young ones are much more interesting to talk to than adults anyway and he enjoyed the look on the children’s faces when he exaggerate things to them, even the simplest like pooping dogs on Central Park.     

Loki wants to spend the entire day playing with his niece and nephew but he is feeling fuddled and an irritating feeling is still literally slinking up on his skin. He feels like shedding all of his clothing and dumping himself in a tub of ice. He was about to go upstairs and take a cold shower at his old bedroom when the emcee announced that the party is about to start.

 

 ……………………………..

 Halfway through the party when the people are enjoying the main course, Loki can feel his body temperature rise up to his chest, he feels very drunk, and he just annoyed at least 20 guests by his behavior so far, and for the record it only happened for less than an hour. And he is glad his father noticed everything.  

“Dad,” Loki said loudly, “Mum.” Frigga, his mother gave him a hug, flinching at the smell of alcohol on his shirt,

“Loki, it is my special day, please go to your room and change that shirt, and you do realize that you are the only one who did not even bother to dress up. I am very disappointed.” Frigga, the well known theatre actress of her time, graciously whispered to Loki without giving away how aggravated she’s feeling.      

“Ha, you both are constantly disappointed anyway,” Loki said making heads turn towards him. And unfortunately for his dad, even the next big target investor of their company noticed the commotion. “And I was wearing a suit this morning didn’t you notice?”

“Loki. Don’t make a scene I beg you.” Frigga hissed; her lips tight and cheeks flaming red. If only they were alone they would be having a scream fest, but since every important people to them are there, Frigga chose to stay calm. His Father is turning red with anger at how insolent Loki is acting; he wants to slap Loki for causing a tension.

“Off you go now, darling, please.” When his Father was about to scold him, Frigga interrupted immediately, because once Odin say something Loki would definitely answer him and it will all be a mess. 

Loki shrugged his mother’s hands from his shoulders and stormed off.

“Happy Birthday Mum!” Loki loudly said unbuttoning the first two buttons on his gray shirt, heading towards the main house.

“No sir, my brother’s not with the company anymore, he refuses to work with us.” Thor quickly answered the Russian investor he’s sharing a table with when the man asks him what position Loki holds inside the company.

“My love, I think I’m considering the punishment you’re planning.” Frigga whispered to her husband.

……………………

“Sir it’s your father’s orders, we cannot let you drive alone.” After he made an exit, Loki decides to just go back to Manhattan and have his own party, probably with blackjack and hookers and lots of booze; but his Father’s Security people are not allowing him to drive.

“How much do you all want? I will go write you a check just let me get to my car.” Loki slurs angrily, his head pounding hard. When the guards are not budging even after earning a punch in the nose from him, Loki cursed and eventually let them drive him back to New York City.

      


	2. Start of the fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an introductory chapter for Darcy Lewis

 20 years old Darcy Lewis just got back from her 7pm break when her sassy boss approached her on her tiny makeshift desk beside the photocopier machine and water dispenser, he said it was very important and it is regarding her _‘fabulous job as a fashion assistant’,_ usually Darcy is excited to these kind of talks because she always has an opinion about designs and she always wants to have an input on everything, but when Richard mentioned that the company is on the brink of bankruptcy and they needed to cut-back, immediately she knows what’s up and her enthusiasm died down.

“I’m really sorry Darcy, I know it’s on a short notice, but I swear honey, you’ll get your whole month pay.” Darcy stared at her fashion designer-slash-photographer boss, mouth slightly agape, processing what he just told her. _Is he fucking up with me? Is April Fools’ not done in this office yet?_ Darcy can’t believe and she doesn’t want to accept the fact that in deed they’re firing her.

“Are you just fucking with me? Because I totally think you’re just fucking with me.” Darcy blatantly said, scrunching up her nose with a tiny smile.

“Oh Darce, you know I don’t do girls,” Richard-bitch-Boothby teasingly replied. “So anyway, I’ll leave you here, I’ve got to make a few calls, just make sure to finish all that papers on the outgoing files, and then, oh, can you get me a frappe downstairs I really need one, thanks hon.”

Darcy stared at Richard’s floral covered back as the guy took a phone call and walks away. If her eyes shoot rays he’s a dead man. He gave her at least 3 days to finish up all the necessary things to be done, which Darcy knows won’t be finished before the said due date.

Darcy stared at her tired reflection on her tiny mirrored perched on the stand of the Mac computer she’s using; she loves working in this tiny company, they pay nicely, the schedule is really flexible, and she gets to take home unwanted piece of knitted scarves and sweaters from Topshop and rejected samples from ZARA that she knows she can’t afford. And she loves designing and decorating things, and hell, her favorite of all is commenting and being a critique, especially when they’re having a photo shoot, oh yes, she loves criticizing those skinny ass bitches that poses topless for her gay boss. She watched as her lips slightly curbs into a frown, she loves her job here, and now she’s going to say _bye-bye fashion world! Hello again waiting tables!_

Sighing deeply, Darcy got up and grabbed her purse, rushing her way out the chic white office, and head straight to Starbucks. God she’s starting to hate Starbucks.     

* * *

 

“Good evening, what can I get for ya?” the jovial tone of the cute barista, whose left arm is covered in tattoos like a sleeve, momentarily made Darcy’s mood lifts.

“You know just the usual, it’s for Richard.” Darcy replied eyeing the menu. “And for you ma’am?” the guy asked.

“None for Darcy Lewis as usual,” Darcy giggled at her own banter. The guy just smiled at her as he proceeds to do his job. Darcy ogles his muscled arms and tight bum, fighting herself from whistling, thinking, damn the guy sure never skips leg day, and then she whistled. Beefy guy turned to look at her, amusement clear on his pretty face, but he didn’t say anything.

“Sorry.” Sheepishly, Darcy made her way to one of the tables, and pretends to check her phone.

After a few minutes of browsing for local classified part-time jobs, her order came up. And when she reached for it, cute-bodybuilding guy handed her a napkin with his number written on.

“Thanks.” Darcy said, a little too loud and Starbucks guy winked at her.

* * *

 

It’s half past twelve when Darcy got to her studio type apartment in Brooklyn, this is her home for 2 years now after she got kicked out of the dorms for selling oil canvas portraits and homemade oatmeal cookies, which are a big hit back then. Apparently it’s not allowed on that annoyingly expensive dorm inside their campus. But moving out of there is just fine for her, in fact it benefits her greatly, since she doesn’t really like living with noisy chatty girls who eats a piece of celery for lunch. And the rent for the apartment is half the price that she pays for the dorms. So that’s a great deal. And a bonus is that she gets to keep a cat.  

Said cat purred and jumped on Darcy’s lap as she sat down on her queen sized bed in the middle of the room to remove her boots. “Hey Lorry, did you missed me?” Darcy cuddled her British Shorthair black cat, while feeding it with her homemade pet treats that she baked herself. She adopted the furry friend a year after she moved in the apartment from the animal shelter in Williamsburg. After a few moments Lorry the cat jumped off from her and stretched on the hardwood floor and then went to her scratching post to scratch the shit out of it. Darcy chuckled at how weird and funny and cute the cat is, she always wanted a pet ever since she was a child, but her mom was allergic to pets so she didn’t have any pets growing up, well except for the pink tamagotchi, which really doesn’t do anything.

Once she got out of her clothes and into a comfy oversized shirt and booty shorts and did all the nightly routine she does before bed, Darcy flopped on her pink covered bed and started flipping channels on the 20 inch flat screen TV, ready for a good night er-late night sleep. She settled on TMZ, watching the infamous Frigga Laufeyson walk down the red carpet as the voice over says that she celebrated her 55th birthday on their Manor somewhere in the Hamptons and that it’s so exclusive TMZ is not even invited, and no any footages and snapshots were even taken.   

Halfway through the show, she noticed the thick book beside the TV and cursed under her breath remembering that she still have 50 pages of lessons to review for a big quiz on her Psych class for tomorrow.

“Well shit.” Darcy yelled to herself, throwing the covers off of her, and making her lurker cat jumped in surprise.

* * *

 

“Whoa who ate your bowl of sunshine this morning Darcy?” Ian Boothby, Darcy’s former workmate and now classmate, asked her. They were sitting in the far end of the cafeteria in their beloved alma mater, Culver University, after their dreading and freakishly long quiz in Psychology, taking a break and a huge ass latte. Courtesy of Ian, since Darcy doesn’t want to spend money on coffee, even though she really wants to. And Ian is not used to Darcy’s sour mood because she’s always this ball of sunlight that shares smile to people; okay not really, Ian just really likes her.  

“Jeez Ian, please just let me hate on the world just this once, okay?” Darcy snapped at him, looking up from her phone. “Alright, but you know you could always look for another job, there are other publications and fashion houses that would want to hire you, trust me, your vision is great, it’s going to be a big lose for them if they don’t hire you.” Typical Ian said; he always wants to cheer Darcy up.

“You think so?” Darcy said smiling slightly.

 “I know so.”

“Aww you’re a great friend.”

And just like that Ian is still on the friend-zone.

“Anyways, can’t you really help me convince your gay-ass cousin to let me stay? I really love working there.” Darcy said for like the fifth time since she saw him today.

“Sorry Darcy, I’ve already told you, as much as I would like to help you out, it’s his company’s finances problem; we really can’t do anything about it now.”

“Right… Oh shit, my data connection is gone! They’ve cut if off already?! Could this day get any worse? I paid them last month!” Darcy exclaimed like a caveman.     

“But did you pay for this month?” Ian asks sipping his coffee.

“Nope.” Ian shrugged at the fuming Darcy. “Right.”

“Ah damn it; I’m applying at McDonald’s today as a crew, fuck those bitches we call friends if they tease me when they see me.”

 Darcy stood up and said, “Thanks for the brunch, promise I’ll pay you after I get my full time job once we graduate.”


	3. Sober talks and a wet girl

A deafening clash wakes Loki up from a sweet slumber and a crazy vivid dream that involved his beautiful mother yelling at him from the middle of his bedroom. But when he slowly opened his eyes she was really there, holding a silver tray and banging it on the post of his huge bed, yelling at him. _Oh it wasn’t a dream._ He realized, groggily sitting up, oblivious to the scantily clad women sleeping on either side of him.          

“Loki Laufeyson! I have never felt this disgusted with you in all my life! I didn’t raise you to become a mess!” Frigga rattled, pointing a finger at him.

“Mother, really? It’s only 9 in the morning why are you here? It’s too early. And God, mum stop yelling you know how I love peace and quiet.” Loki replied, rubbing his eyes with his left hand and scratching his bare chest with the other, at the same time eyeing the digital clock on the nightstand.

“Oh, too early, what time does your morning starts twelve o’clock?!” Frigga yelled even louder, making the other occupants of the bed conscious and shyly moved out of Loki’s room.

“Bye girls.” Loki muttered as he stood up to fill himself a glass of wine sitting on the top of his dresser but since Frigga is in the room he opted for the water.

“What do you want mum, aren’t you supposed to be somewhere? It’s still your birthday is it not, what happened to those month long celebrations you and dad do every year?” Loki asked, his head pounding with a hangover. He suddenly became aware of the mess littered all over his bedroom, reminding him of the parties he had in frat houses.

“We have decided, your father and I to postpone our vacation because we have come to the decision to put our children first,” Loki snorted at that thinking of butting in about how they should’ve realized that thought when he was still 18, but Frigga pointed a finger to stop him and continued, “So that is what I am doing right now, take a shower, get dressed and shave that pretty neck of yours and meet me at the restaurant down stairs, we will talk.”

“Are we not talking right now?” Loki chuckled, leaning on the floor-to-ceiling window, overlooking the vast greenery of Central Park and the rich neighborhoods of 59th street.

“I need to talk to you sober, and get this clutter cleaned up.” At that Frigga walked out as Loki stared at the unopened packs of condoms on the foot of his bed, thinking why isn’t there a used one, and uttered a curse about how stupid he is for not using one or maybe he had just been very drunk to really put himself into action, yep maybe nothing happened, if it does he won’t be wearing anything at all, but considering that he’s still in his black pants, it’s confirmed that he’s still clean. Shaking his head he walks to the bathroom to start a quick cold shower.

………….............

“What are your doing now Loki? You’re almost thirty, you should be having grandiose plans about marriage by now, you told us that you would start your own company that day you got expelled, we gave you the funds you needed to start one now where is it?”

Loki was finally sober –somewhat sober, he was dressed in a black suit and pants and an emerald green tie on his neck, which perfectly accentuated his look. And his shoulder length hair is tied in a pony, his chiseled face cleanly shaved. He was sitting motionless opposite his mother (sober Loki, means quiet Loki) with strawberries and pancakes served on the fancy table, and a bored look clear on his face as Frigga continued to point out his flaws as if he doesn’t already see them.

“And you know you could always go back to the corporation, work for your father again, you are always welcome there.” Frigga waited for Loki’s response while stirring her cup of earl grey tea, but after a few seconds of silence she sighed and continued, “My dear, I don’t want to do this the hard way, you know I love you, but you need to do something with your life, it’s not forever that _we_ are here, sometime but not soon _we_ will leave you, and I don’t want to leave my sons without a better future.” Loki wanted to roll his eyes but her mother was right so he answered,

“I know mum, give me more time. I will figure something out.” That’s it? That’s the best thing that came out from him? Loki wanted to slap himself; he knows he is being a hardheaded bloke. He knows he’s being childish, but damn he’s just perfectly fine living like he does now.

“What happened to my ambitious Loki?” Frigga said more to herself, remembering how Loki gets invited to different schools to compete for debates and spelling bees and chess competitions. Loki was a bright kid when he was younger, he excelled in school and he loves reading, he read Tolstoy when he was 9, and he received a lot of awards and recognition. But what now, he got kicked out of Harvard for grave misconduct and he had been admitted to rehab for drug addiction, he didn’t graduate, and now he’s just running around doing who knows what.

“Your ‘ambitious Loki’ is still here mother. He’s just taking a break that’s all.” Loki said as his thin lips curling into a smirk, making her mother even more pissed off.

“Well, starting tomorrow your break is over. I have already arranged appointments for you to meet the lovely girls I’ve talked to, don’t you worry I’ve chose and interviewed them myself so I guarantee you they are beautiful. You will get to know them and when you’ve found your match, you will be engaged soon. Whether you like it or not, refuse and I swear you will lose all your inheritance and fortune.”

Loki watched as his mother stood up, his mouth agape, and millions of curses are running on his mind.

 “That’s absurd! You can’t do that to me!” he exclaimed.

“Yes I could my dear; anyway, I will call you about the details tonight. Oh, and Thor will call you, perhaps today as well, he’ll be arranging all that’s needed to be done so you could get back to work, and I assure you he will give you a higher position than the last you had,” Frigga stooped to kiss him on his forehead and with a final “I love you” his mother retreated.

Loki wanted to finish his meal but he’s too enraged he lost his appetite. Just as he was about to get up and leave, his phone vibrated on his pocket so he proceeds to check it and seeing that it’s his brother Thor, he declined. But after a few moments his phone goes again so he just disdainfully answered the call.

“What is it now?” Loki asked irritably as he walks to the lifts and back to his penthouse.

“Brother, meet me at St. Regis today. We’ll have a few drinks. And I have some things to discuss with you.” Thor’s deep voice said.

 “Yeah I was informed. I’ll see you there.” Before Thor could even say another word Loki clicked his phone shut. Working for their company again would be tolerable, barely, but what he can’t tolerate is to be arranged to some chicks he doesn’t even know and be treated like a fucking puppet prince in the 1600s.     

………………...........

Darcy’s intended job hunt after class had been delayed because of the text that she got from Richard saying that he had some chores for her to do before going to work in the afternoon, so now Darcy found herself walking in the streets of Madison Avenue with five white _Yves Saint Laurent_ paper bags on both arms thinking that she’s not being paid enough as a fashion assistant. When she was on her way out of Culver, Richard called her and instructed her to bring the clothes to St. Regis –ASAP because he thinks that his models are lacking something. And those are the YSL samples and much to Darcy’s dismay the samples are lying around in Richard’s apartment, which is just a few blocks away from her campus, so _bingo_ she’s the one who gets to do the job.

“Hello! Darcy where are you? The photo shoot is starting now! We need more options here!” the annoying voice of Richard-bitch-Boothby said over Darcy’s earphone.

“I am almost there Richie! Calm the fuck down. Oh here! I can see St. Regis now –I swear I’m not lying! And don’t forget to pay for the cab, so freaking expensive and it didn’t even dropped me in front of the stupid building!” Darcy yelled exaggeratedly on her microphone making the other passerby look at her. “K bye!” without waiting for her boss’s reply she ended the call and hit the play button on her phone and continued listening to Arctic Monkeys.       

She was singing in sync with the music inside her head as she carefully padded on the huge puddle on the street that a broken fire hydrant is creating, thankfully the pavement is elevated because if not her favorite sneaks would be completely drenched. But when she thought that her shoes and herself and the expensive bags are safe from being drizzled, she was very wrong. Suddenly she heard a loud screeching sound coming from a white sports car and all she could do is shriek as the puddle splashed all over herself. Honestly, she couldn’t care less about herself all that matters to her are the bags and the stupidly expensive stuff inside it, which are now soaked.

“You asshole!” she yelled as she watched the white car drive away, but luckily there’s a traffic jam at the end of the street just before St. Regis making the car come to a halt. Darcy took the chance and she ran as fast as she could until she reached the said damned car.

“Hey! Hey! You douchebag!” Darcy said knocking excessively on the car’s tinted window. Line of curses and insults are running in Darcy’s head just waiting to be said once the window opens. But as she stooped and saw the guy sitting on the driver’s seat her mouth came to an ‘o’. _Oh the reckless driver is pretty hot._ She immediately brushed those thoughts away as she sees the guy’s hand reach for her, with a hundred dollar bill. _Oh hell no._

“Dude these clothes are worth more than that! And let me just tell you, this is New York there are a lot of people here, you couldn’t just drive the way you want to, and just because you’re driving a –a motherfucking _Jaguar_ doesn’t mean you have an excuse!” Darcy was seething, she knows she’s over reacting but hell, if this won’t get fixed or paid. It’s going to be taken from her salary.

“Oh you’re not a homeless person.” The guy said with a hint of British in his accent as his perfectly arched eyebrows shot upwards. And how dare he thinks of Darcy as a homeless person! Grunge meets hipster outfit is totally not a homeless-person style, she swears it’s true she looked it up on Pinterest. Darcy glared and almost gritted her teeth as she saw where the guy’s eyes are directed. Looking down at her v-neck shirt, she saw the ample top part of her girls, wet, dripping wet.

“Yes I’m not, how dare you? And you’re not only a reckless driver you’re also a pervert!-” she paused mid rant as the other cars behind his are honking angrily towards them and the cars in front of him are already moving.

“Look miss I have an important meeting right now, let me just give you my calling card, and let’s settle this some other time, alright.”

And with that the window starts rolling up again, leaving Darcy wet, and disappointedly not in a good way.

Darcy wanted to cry but she told herself that she’s a woman now, she can handle this. She can handle Richard’s bitching later and she can handle that stupid British guy. Yes Darcy you could.

Darcy read the ivory white card on her hands, on the top a company named, _Asgardian Holdings INC._ was written on it. And the name of the guy, _Loki Laufeyson_ , was printed elegantly. More like _Loco_ , she mused, what kind of stupid name is that anyway? She made a mental note to google what ‘Loki’ means later. And just below the name a boasting bold print says, _Executive Consultant._ Darcy wondered what kind of ideas would that nut-job shares when they’re consulting him. Without thinking twice she grabbed her phone from her pants pocket and dialed his phone number, bracing herself to hear his deep silky british-y voice on the line. Darcy was about to speak but ended up disappointed when she realized that she just reached his voicemail.

“Stupid fucking nut-job.”  

 

* * *

 

a/n: So… did you like it? sorry for the wrong grammar and errors this story is not beta'd


	4. An opportunity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this story! Constructive criticisms and suggestions for the story would be welcome!

Her mother used to tell her how strong and brave and independent she is. And Darcy always believed what her mother tells her but not right now. Right now she thinks that it’s all a complete BS.

After the incident Darcy went straight to the ladies comfort room inside St. Regis with a hope that the hand dryer would help dry the soaked clothes, she’s quite thankful that only some of the clothes got wet and the half of it was still fine. She tried calling the Loki guy for at least three times, hell he didn’t even said he’s sorry!, but every single time it was unsuccessful, his line was either busy or the calls went straight to his voice mail. She’s getting more and more frustrated as the time ticks by, she knows anytime now Richard would call her and ask where she is. How will she explain this to him? Her boss can be catty and he has an attitude where he can get people humiliated if he wants to. He’s like the gay version of Miranda Priestly.    

Darcy continued to lay the clothes on the clean side of the marbled counter at the same time calling the Loki guy. She was trying very hard to stay calm, but her _inhale-exhale_ method became a whine when she saw the once pristine white cut-out dress now has a blue stain on the middle, apparently one of the other clothes had done it.

“Shit,” Now she wanted to cry.  

“Please answer the call.” Darcy muttered like a prayer, wishing that the long haired nut-job have mercy on her. When it was still a failure Darcy cleared her throat and decided to just leave a message.

“H-hey, Darcy here, the girl who got wet –soaked awhile ago because of the way you drive, anyway I really need you to pay for the clothes that got ruined because you see… uhm… well I can’t really afford to pay for those and-.” Darcy wasn’t able to finish her message when the door opened and two girls went in and gasped as they saw her.

“Oh gosh Darcy what happened?” A tall blonde girl wearing the weirdest gown Darcy had ever seen said looking at the clothes.

“Jenny it was an accident, I’ll get this fixed please don’t tell Richie yet.” Darcy hastily replied. She knows the girls hated her because of the way she comments on them whenever they’re working, and now she immediately regretted doing that to them.  

“But he was _literally_ going crazy now; we must tell him where you are and what you’ve done.”

The Kate Moss wannabe said as she hauled the clothes on Darcy’s arms. “Hey stop!” Darcy yelled but Jenny just looked at her with disdain. “Come on girls don’t be such bitches!”

Darcy’s attempt at stopping the girls was futile, so she just followed them where they’re going and braced for another stressful confrontation. She wants to kick ass so bad but as she took in her surroundings she knows she should not act in an unethical way. She reluctantly followed the girls into the lavish King Cole Bar, suddenly faking a calm demeanor and faux elite acting. The bar was filled with nicely dressed people, drinking from fancy glasses and chatting sophisticatedly. Darcy suddenly felt remorse for choosing a laidback outfit, she feels out of place and some people are giving her an arbitrary once-over from head to toe.

“I just borrowed these clothes Darcy! I didn’t buy them because I have a lot of debts already! How could you be so stupid?” Richard said in a hushed but heated voice, he was fuming when they’ve approached him from the far end of the room and he was trying very hard not to yell at Darcy because he doesn’t want to cause a ruckus and even worse, get him and his team kicked out of the establishment. Darcy can’t do anything but to just profusely apologize as fat tears clouded her sight. She hates being treated like this; even more that she knows she can’t fight back.

“I swear it was an accident! I didn’t-.” Darcy tried to explain but she was interrupted by a deep drawl. Suddenly she felt her heart thud wildly.

 Disappointment dawned on her as she looked up to see and it was not the guy she was hoping to see.

“Just go Darcy. I am done with you.” Richard said dismissing her and proceeds to talk to the guy who happens to be the manager.

Her tears are threatening to fall now. She doesn’t want to cry over stupid simple things like this but her problems and frustrations are just suddenly piling up over her head and she feels like shit had really hit the fan. Darcy hurriedly departed the bar planning to go straight back to the ladies’ to let it all out, she knows she’ll feel better after that. Screw independency, screw bravery, she’s going to cry her frustrations out because she’s still a girl anyway.

She was halfway through the huge double doors when she caught sight of him, the unmistakably jet black hair, lean frame, and deep set of green eyes, that _fucker Loki,_ the guywho started the ‘ruining of Darcy’s Day’.

Darcy watched as he gracefully lift a glass, as he puckered his thin lips to take a sip, as his eyes glint to the mellow lightings of the bar, as he arch a fine brow towards his buddy sitting across him. Darcy observed how the strikingly handsome stranger moved; unaware that she was now just a yard away from him.

“Can we help you?” the big deep voice of the burly blonde man sat across Loki snapped Darcy’s reverie. She cleared the lump in her throat, suddenly feeling awkward looking at the two finely dressed men before her, but then she plucked up some courage and replied.

“Well, as a matter of fact, He can.” She said, pointing an accusatory finger at Loki and earning a confused look from the two.    

“Ah. You’re the girl from the street. I remember now.” Loki drawled.

“Yeah that was like thirty minutes ago. Listen, _Sir_. I got into trouble because of your attitude, and you weren’t answering your phone… I don’t need you to pay for them anymore, ‘cause it’s too late for that now, I just need you to apologize to me,” Darcy ranted and exclaimed “–dude my eyes are up here!”  

“Miss calm down, please join us and let us discuss this in a civil manner.” The other guy said, and as he shook Darcy’s hand, he introduced himself as Thor. Talk about weird names. But at least he’s polite. Not like rock star dude right over there.

 “Thank you, you’re very nice! Not like this _emo_ , I’m Darcy Lewis. I work for Richard Productions L-L-C, I _was_ anyway, and _we’re_ having a photo shoot just there at the bar, I mean _they are_. Because you see, they got bankrupt and stuff so they fired me, my employment was supposed to be terminated tomorrow, but voila, my boss terminated me today! And that is because of you, Slenderman,” Darcy said towards Loki and turned to Thor, “And this _guy_ sort of ruined half of the clothes, and those are not just any clothes, those are _YSL_. Like did you see how expensive that shit is at Barney’s?-,”

Before Darcy could finish nervously blabbing her mind to them, Loki cut her off rudely and coldly just like the way he talked to her at the street.

“I will write you a check so you could buy another. And do buy yourself a mouth filter, or much better those things they put on canines, a muzzle.”

“Loki!” Thor warned. Loki pulled out a rather thin checkbook and a glinting gold parker pen from his coat pocket, ignoring the seething look from Darcy and an incredulous stare from Thor.  

Did Darcy already mention she hates this guy? Well again, she hates this guy that if they’re alone she’ll tie his long pretty neck with a rope and she’ll stab him with a butter knife, her nutella knife.

“I said I don’t need you to pay anymore, I just want you to apologize to me because of your rude behavior. And don’t forget to add about the _sentence_ you said just now.” Darcy got her own Miranda Priestly thing going on with her when she’s angry, but most of the time it doesn’t really work, just like right now.

“I do not need to apologize to anyone. It was your fault all along, you were very careless. Now accept _this_ and get out of my face.”  

Alright that’s it. He’s going to win the douche-bag-of-the-year award, presented by Darcy Lewis.

“You are the most unpleasant sociopath I’ve ever met in my whole life.”

And with that, as quick as a lightning Darcy got her strong independent ass up from the seat, grabbed a glass of wine and poured the contents of it on Loki’s face. Screw ethics. Screw fancy Hotels. Screw this attractive guy.

Maybe her mom is right after all, maybe Darcy really is brave. Okay not really. Because after splashing wine on Loki Laufeyson’s pretty face, she rushed out of the hotel and hopped into the first yellow cab she saw.

“Drive! Drive! Drive!” Darcy frantically said to the cab driver, nervously looking back at the Hotel’s door anticipating a lean figure to come out.

“Okay. Where to?” the driver lazily asked.  “To Brooklyn, –please!”

Her last word came to a startled cry as the door to her right opened and a long, black pants covered legs slid in beside her. 

“You are really testing my tolerance Darcy Lewis.”

Darcy almost choked up on her own breath as she looked up at Loki’s intense emerald eyes staring back at her. The look on his face and the thing going on his eyes scares her, it’s like he was reading her mind and he can see how absolutely terrified she is of him and how she thinks he’s really sexy in his goddamned dark bearing.

“Well I’m sorry okay! I was pissed at you for being such a dick! I didn’t know what came over me that I did that, all I know is that I felt insulted. And you’re still not apologizing to me, and if you don’t plan to do it then get out of this vehicle.”

Darcy let out a frustrated sigh when she felt the car started moving and as she failed to win the stare-contest with Loki.

“I said I need not to apologize…” Darcy noticed the change in Loki’s breathing pattern and the way he stopped speaking, does he want to throw up? Because his lips are twitching into a slight pout and the line on his knitted eyebrows became intense.

“Stop the car.” Loki said.

“I can’t, the light’s green.” The driver replied. Darcy waited for a retort, but surprisingly, nothing came. He just sat there stoically like a mad person. Well maybe he really is crazy. Or maybe he’s just not used to old cabs and he feels revolted.   

“Is everything okay?” Darcy whispered, testing the waters. “Yes, Ms. Lewis.” He drawled, staring out the window, his hands clasped together on his lap.

“Why are you not saying anything? And can you just say ‘I’m Sorry’? Why is it so hard for you to say that?”

 

Darcy waited for a reply but what she got is a low but genuine laughter coming from him.

“What the hell’s so funny?” Darcy asked, watching as his shoulders shook from his uproar. _Okay maybe he really is a psycho._

 

“Nothing, it’s just that I’ve never experienced precious wine being poured on my face before,” his scowling eyes changed into warm tender one and his cheekbones had been defined even more as he smiles. Shit. He’s cute. “And to think that I, a Laufeyson, followed some lass into a public vehicle, I just think it is very hilarious.” Cute, but he’s still arrogant.

 

“Whatever dude.” Darcy crossed her arms as she looks out the window. She already decided to ignore him but the words that he said got her attention.

 

“What?” she asked.

“I said would you like to work for me?”

 A job opportunity, why not? But from this guy, uh hell no.

 


	5. Quick coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy and Loki car rides and coffee and whiskey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: Again, I hope you leave comments and suggestions down below and I hope you’ll like it. ANND I have to say that I have to rewrite the summary that I wrote because Darcy’s job description doesn’t say LOVER. K. you’ll get the point later.
> 
> P.S: shout out to Q_it!!! I am so surprised that she’s reading this story, she’s like a pro in writing you guys should totally check out her stories esp. ‘There’s a God Under my bed’ (But I’m pretty sure you guys have already read that) that’s also tasertricks but kids! It’s cute and I hope they’ll (Loki/Darcy) do the deed once they’re teens, well if that story comes to that point, and I hope it would. But anyway nuff with me and my rants, let’s go on to the story.

Loki only had a glass of red wine today. Well, he also had one flask of whiskey on his way to meet his brother. Okay, two flasks (he always have three flasks with him wherever he go, for purposes). But he has high tolerance in alcohol, so he knows he’s definitely not drunk when the words came out of his mouth. Clearly, he is not in his right mind. He barely knows the girl, but then he proposed to give her a job.

 “What now?” Is she daft? “Do I have to repeat myself?” Loki purposely asked in a stern way, testing to see if the girl would flinch, but then she just glared back at him. How insolent is she that she had to roll her big blue eyes at him. Never in Loki’s life had he encountered someone so shrewd but very beautiful. Okay there you go, he will admit that he found this commoner to be enticing. That is also why he followed her, at first he was enraged but then the situation sink in him and he found it very comical.

 The girl looks very young, possibly at the age of seventeen to eighteen but there is an officious air about her that Loki found to be very charming.

 “Is this your way of apologizing? Suddenly you’re giving people checks and jobs, what’s next you’re going to offer me a car?”

 Alright, she’s charming but still very annoying. Loki felt very stupid. Of course why didn’t he think of that? But still he insists that he doesn’t need to apologize to anyone! Loki wanted to grit his teeth and choke this daft girl so badly. Honestly, he’s torn between wanting to choke her and kiss her, but both choices are not going to work so he chose to just let his _silver tongue_ do the work, and he’s pretty sure it’ll work, he’s not drunk.

 “You could say that. Tell you what, I do not know how much a secretary earns in a month here in New York, but I am willing to pay you, say, Four Thousand Dollars every month, would you accept?” Loki watched as emotions changed on the girl’s pretty face.

 

“Are you serious? Oh yeah, I forgot you’re an executive whatnot.” She said. Loki nodded. He observed the way she purses her lips as she weigh things on her mind and as her thick eyelashes bats as she blinks. She is so fucking attractive.   

 

“Tsk. I don’t know man, I still kind a hate you.” She said, big eyes turning to look back at him. For a moment Loki felt the world stopped. He knows he is being over dramatic but as she stare right back at him he feels kind of happy.

 

“I don’t know… Is this an urgent hiring? Or can you give me like a day or two to think about it?”

 

Damn. This girl is no easy game. But Loki knows that he will have to try hard to twist and push just the right buttons and this girl would be warming up his bed in no time. _Loki you bloody fucker, she might be underage, I mean look at her!_

 

“No, of course I will give you time to think about it. But if you don’t mind me asking, how old are you exactly?” If his brother is here, he would be laughing at him, Thor knows his ways.

 

“I’m twenty years old, totally hirable! And thanks, I really need to think about it first, I mean no offense, but you’ll be my boss, that’s a lot to take in for me considering your attitude you know.”

 

Loki realized that this is the first time that she flashed him a smile. He doesn’t need to know if it is genuine or if she is being sarcastic.

 

She is so beautiful. He’s fucked.

 

Thank goodness she’s not a teenager, last thing Loki needed is to be arrested for child abuse, he can live with being detained because of dealing and using drugs, DUI and assaulting an officer, like in the past, but he never dreamed of being arrested for _that_ reason. 

     

“Hello? Dude you okay? Seriously, if you’re not wearing that damn tie I would ask if you smoked weed today.”

 

“Are you being funny?” He scoffed at her. “Nope, anyway, you got any plans on getting out of this cab, how about your date with the blondie huh? Are you couples?” she jokingly said.

 

Right, he forgot about Thor. “He is my brother. Let me just check my phone, he must have called.”

 

It was rude of him to chase the girl and leave his brother, but he’s sure Thor would understand. He proceeds to check his phone from his pocket to see if Thor has called. He found a text from Thor saying that they will just have to meet at the office tomorrow because he has another meeting to attend to and no surprise he warned Loki to be nicer to the ‘bountifully bosomed girl’. Thor noticed _that_ as well of course. That pair of magnificent breasts. Just looking at it makes Loki’s mouth water. Before Darcy notice that he was eyeing her chests again Loki continued scrolling on his IPhone and saw unfamiliar number’s missed calls and a voice mail, must be from hers, he’ll check it later. Right now all he wants to do is to get the fuck out of this rickety cab, and take her with him.

 

“Would you like to have a cup of coffee? I know a good place around here.”

“Uhm, as much as I would like to have a coffee, I can’t.” Darcy answered, fidgeting with the straps of her black sling bag.

“It’s on me.” Loki said, flashing a tiny smirk.

“On a second thought I would love to have that coffee.” 

…………….  


Darcy Lewis can’t believe how her day turned out. Her morning started with a whirlwind of her own emotions going up and down with the pressure of final exams, long quizzes and losing her job and dealing with handsome A-hole who loves rubbing money on people’s faces. And now the said guy just asked him for a coffee. Darcy doesn’t want to come out as an easy-to-get girl, but it’s not like she has somewhere to go, and in fact, which surprisingly, the dude asked her to work for him. I mean who was she kidding? If an opportunity knocks take it, that’s what her mom told her the day she was moving out of their family home at Coney Island for college. And that is what she is doing now, taking the opportunity that the rude a-hole is giving her. Okay, she’ll stop calling him a-hole now. She needs to learn and respect him even just a little for it to work and four grand a month is pretty big for an undergrad to a secretarial position. She can save up for a car and a nice apartment too. Richard can go shove his fancy clothes down his throat. Ha!

 

“Do we really have to go back to there at the hotel? We can just get this cab to the coffee shop you know.” Darcy said to Loki, who is still sitting beside her inside the cab. He had asked the driver to turn back to the Hotel, much to Darcy’s apprehension considering the incident that the two of them carried out.

“I need my car Ms. Lewis.” Loki drawled, making Darcy roll her eyes again. “Okay.”

 

Once Loki got his car from the valet guy Darcy was hesitant on hopping on his _‘jormungarr’_ as he proudly told her. _Like what the fuck kind of name is that?_ Apparently, that is his car’s name, which Darcy thought is as much as ridiculous as his name, but then again his brother’s name is Thor, so they’re must be from Bulgaria or Ireland or something.

 

No wonder Loki didn’t want to ride the cab, his car is so pretty. Darcy sat on the passenger seat, marveling on how really cool this sports car is, but then still remembering what this car did to her awhile ago.

 

“I still kind a hate you though, jormd-gar.” Darcy teasingly said, fastening the seatbelt onto her.

“It’s Jor-mund-gar.” Loki said, emphasizing every syllable, correcting her.

“Jormd-gar.” Darcy replied.

“I said it’s Jor- forget it Ms. Lewis.” Loki said shaking his head in annoyance. Darcy rolled her eyes again.

 

“Where is this coffee shop located?” Darcy asked after a few minutes of silence.

“It’s near my flat, not far from here.” Loki answered, suddenly closing the distance between them as he reached his arm to her space. Darcy felt quite disappointed as she realized that he was just going to get something on the glove compartment.

 

“Isn’t that illegal?” Darcy asked dubiously, staring down at his three perfectly lined silver flasks.   

“It’s tea.” He said as he got one.

“Tea my ass, I know what that is and what you’re doing is totally illegal.” 

“Oh so you’re a police now huh?” Loki said, after taking a long gulp. Darcy can’t help but to just roll her eyes again.

 

\---

 

“Would you stop rolling your eyes at me Ms. Lewis?”

“Sorry, it’s just that I’ve never met anyone who is very well blessed in so many things but being kind is not one of them. I mean, why the hell are you so-” _arrogant? Conceited?_ Darcy doesn’t want to continue. She already made a promise to herself that she’ll choose Money over Pride. And tolerating this dickhead-soon-to-be-her-boss is a part of it. _Just think about the money Darcy._ They were already inside the coffee shop that Loki suggested and they were talking, more like arguing, about her job description and schedule. She still has two more weeks before Spring Break, meaning her schedule would be a slight problem to her new job. She has classes in the morning, so if possible her ‘time in’ at his office would be around 1pm, just like what she suggested to Richard before. But Mr. grumpy pants get all riled up about not being on time bla bla bla, so Darcy said that they’ll just forget about it and she doesn’t want the job anymore, but them he became riled up even more, saying that ‘okay let me see what we can do, just accept the job bla bla bla. To say that he makes Darcy frustrated is an understatement.

 

He’s so moody that she might as well ask if he’s on his period. But then Darcy realized that maybe he is now drunk. On their way to the café he finished the flask that he first took, then once they’ve arrived he took another one, and he poured half of the contents on his macchiato, like what the fuck is wrong with him?

 “Please Ms. Lewis, I know you need this job, I’m sorry I’ll try to keep an open mind.”

Oh my god, did he really just dropped the S word?

“Whoa, did you just say sorry? Dude you are drunk.” Darcy said smiling at him.

“Perhaps; you’ll sign the contract tomorrow afternoon, I’ve already made arrangements with the human resources girl, I will email to you the details you need to know, -just a second.”

Darcy sipped her own yummy caramel macchiato as she observed Mr. Moody. She took as a slice of her blueberry cheesecake as he took a phone call just across her. Darcy almost bit her own tongue when she heard him yelp an angry “WHAT?” over his phone. “You can’t do that mother!” he was positively fuming. “You send Sigyn where? –you know I do not like her in any way shape or form, how could you do this to me?” Darcy and other occupants of the room took interest in the conversation Loki’s having. “You took my car?!” he stood up and hurriedly went to the doors, his long legs taking long strides, Darcy followed close behind him. She stared dumbly with horror as string of curses flew from his mouth as they watched Jormundgar being towed a few blocks away from the cafe.

 

“Fuck, fuck. That old hag. Fuck.” Loki runs a shaking hand on his long hair. His eyes full of anger and he looks like he might punch someone.

“Uhm what happened?” Darcy asks awkwardly patting a hand on his shoulder. For a moment he was silent but Darcy could tell that the knots on his rollercoaster-like head are turning. Suddenly, he looked at her, or rather stared down at her, and said,

 

“We will add another thing on your job description.”           

 


	6. New Office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Lots of office stuff and a little flirting and a bunch of weirdness. Also, this chapter is solely for Darcy’s POV. 
> 
> And please leave comments and suggestions as to what you want to happen and any advice on how I could make my writing skillz better? Thanks. Enjoy.

 

It was a cloudy afternoon when Darcy Lewis made her way to the revolving doors of Asgardian Holdings. She had  never been inside the enormous building, only admiring the sophistication of gold, glass and metal exterior from the taxi as they pass by, but now that she has stepped foot, she can’t help but make a mental jump and a clap of success. Is she really going to work here now? How cool is that? And she doesn’t even have her degree yet, so that’s awesome. Yesterday was a rather eventful day but she can’t help and think that Loki’s annoying intervention in her life is a blessing in disguise. 

Although he had asked her to do a rather awkward and tricky ‘additional’ job, it’s still good. She’ll earn another four grand just to act as his girlfriend whenever he has his ‘matchmaking dates’ that his mother will put him through. His mother is very powerful and such a badass but also boring. I mean who the hell still does the matchmaking thing? Well apparently, Loki’s mother. Who happens to be Frigga Laufeyson, Darcy mentally noted to ask Loki for an autograph.

 At first Darcy rejected the last bit offer, saying that she’s not Julia Roberts and this is not Pretty Woman where Loki can rent her and use her, but then Loki knows the movie so he said that she’s stupid and he’ll add another payment. The dude really likes shoving money. And Darcy needs money. So it’s a win-win.

 Darcy took a deep breath as she fiddles with the strap of her sling bag and as she made her way to the front desk so she could get an I.D. The blonde on the desk gave her a miniscule-‘I’m smart and pretty and you’re not’-smile as she asked what Darcy needed.

 

“I need to be at 6th floor at the HR Department.” Darcy said feigning confidence.

“Oh so you’re an applicant?” the woman asked.

“No, Loki, um I mean Mr. Laufeyson said that I am already hired. I’m here for the contract signing.”  Darcy answered, getting annoyed and slightly feeling downgraded at the way the woman look at her.

“Okay, let me just confirm, you may take a seat.” The blonde said, motioning at the seating area in the left side of the lobby near the elevators. “Okay.”

 

Darcy was on her way to sit on a black leather chaise longue when she caught sight of him amongst the business people passing by. The hot bastard just got out from a huge black Ford Expedition. He’s wearing a pinstripe three piece and a dark green tie. He looks so fuck-able with his hair down and sleeked back like that. Darcy wants to lick imaginary drool down her chin. He smirked as he saw her from the glass doors. He’s so sexy, it’s unbelievable. Darcy made a tiny awkward wave of her hand, acknowledging him.

“Hello Miss Lewis, follow me.” Loki said, looking down at her. With an answer of an awkward Hi! Darcy suddenly felt self conscious. She wore her one and only ‘I’m an adult!’ white blouse that hugs in all the right places and a dark blue bondage skirt that ends just on the tops of her knees and a black ZARA pumps. But as Loki looked at her like he wants to devour her, she knows she did a great job and she looks amazing, not that she cared what he thinks, mind you. Darcy nodded her head and followed Loki to the elevators. She gave the blonde on the front desk a haughty look as they take the elevator. Take that, bitch!

“I presume you just got here?” Loki asked her as he pressed the 46th button, the second to the last button before the letter H. Well, this will be a long ride. Darcy thought.

 

“Yep, my exams ended around twelve thirty. The new car is nice by the way, I’ll miss Jormgar though.”

 

“That was the car that our driver uses for groceries, it is not nice. I will get Jormungandr back I guarantee you.”  

 

“If you say so, why are you late anyway? Aren’t you supposed to be here like around 9 o’clock like other people?”

 

“I am not other people, my father owns this company.” Loki drawled. Darcy beamed at him and uttered “Cool.”  

 

They were silent until the number got to 41st and Loki shifted to face her fully and said, “You look lovely, a huge contrast from what I’ve seen the first time.” Darcy felt warm tingles up her skin as she took a whiff of his aftershave and a hint of HUGO BOSS. She once said that the smell of the perfume would absolutely be glorious to a person, a man to be precise, after she had scratched and sniffed it at a magazine at her previous job. And here she is proving that hypothesis.

 

Loki is dangerously close to Darcy. He was staring down at her with a bad kind of good intent. Darcy can see the way his green orbs darken. The way his breathing changed. He’ll kiss her. She knows it.

 

She was just about to close her eyes and lean in when a loud _ding_ made her jump in surprise, announcing that they’ve arrived. She thinks she heard Loki muttered _fuck_ but she ignored him, fixing herself with what pride she had left. They would only act like couples when he’s scheduled for a date, nothing more, and he’ll be her boss. She should act in a professional way. No fooling around! I repeat, no fooling around! Yes ma’am.

“We are here.” He said, stuck-up aura back in place. The elevator opened to reveal another polished granite, metal and glass lobby, similar to the one on the first floor. There’s also an immaculate woman in the front desk, but now it’s a brunette. On the top, an inscription is placed on the wall titled, Administrative.   

“Welcome back Sir Loki.” The woman said with an air of smugness about her. Loki didn’t even reply, he just continued on walking. What is up with the people here?

 Darcy followed him pass a long hall with black and white cubicles that you could see the person working inside, very office like, Darcy thought, she really feels like an adult. She also noticed the way the people stare at Loki and down to her. The look of utter surprise etched on their faces and one guy accidentally spilled coffee on his shirt when his sight reached Loki.

 

“This will be your office.” He said once he had opened the huge dark oak double doors with a silver vertical knob. Revealing a posh modernized white desk on the corner and behind that is a floor-to-ceiling glass window, overlooking the skyscrapers of the business district.  

“Are you kidding?” Darcy asked, eyes roaming at all the fancy stuff. This is so much better than her makeshift at Richard’s.

 

“No. I will send an interior designer to speak with you about the decoration. I want a new look for my office. And I want you to surprise me. You worked in a Fashion House right?” He said and continued on walking until he reached the glass doors, inside she could see a huge desk that has chairs and a wide rectangular center table in the middle, must be his office. He smirked at her before he opened the glass doors. “And this is my office. Ah it’s so good to be back.” Loki said. Darcy inhaled the putrid scent of the room when the AC’s not open so she proceeds to look around for the remote and found it on the top of a console table. Loki grinned widely watching her turn the air condition on, his cheeks defined, and cute wrinkles on his eyes as he sat on his chair. It looks so comfy, Darcy decided.

 

“Yeah I think I could do that. What does the girl meant when she said welcome back? Where you hospitalized or something? And why do I feel like everyone back there hates you? Dude they’re giving you the stink eye.” Darcy replied taking a sit on the chair in front of his desk.

“They’re just a jealous bunch, those people. I took a rest from work for a year and now that I am back and here for good and with a higher position, they act like vile creatures.”

“You’re so mean. But thanks anyway, I loved the office,” She said, eyeing the miniature ship Lego on his desk next to a tiny chrome lampshade and his Macbook Air.  “Are those Lego’s?”

“It’s a gift.” He said turning on his computer.

“Nice! Who gave you?”

“My nephew,” He answered

“Cool! When was that, your birthday?” Darcy said.

“No. Miss Lewis I would suggest you refrain from asking me silly questions, you are giving me a headache.”

“Sorry.” Darcy muttered.

 

After a few minutes Darcy was signing a bunch of papers on the round conference table on the far end of Loki’s office. Loki was sitting quietly on his table and typing on his laptop, but Darcy could feel his eyes on her every now and then. She was almost done when she felt his eyes land on her again, she looked up to catch him, but the bastard was on his computer again. A few seconds more and she looked up and luckily this time she caught him.

 

“HA! I got you! What’s up Professor Moody?”  He rolled his eyes and said, “I can see your underwear from here, I knew you’re into cotton.” _Grr…_ Darcy quickly clamped her legs together, heat creeping up her cheeks. “Perv.”

 

He smirked at her as he got up and walked over to the other end of the room, at first Darcy thought he would just admire the grey blank wall. But he pulled a knob on the far end. It’s actually a hidden sliding door. He opened it to reveal shelves of liquor on one side and books on the other and a dartboard in between. Is he bored or he just wants to show it off? But the dartboard looks tempting. Darcy is good at the game or was. Having spent her entire high school in Coney Island, she and her friends would play loads of times at amusement parks.

“Awesome. Are you going to play?” she asked getting up and walking over to where he is.

“No, I’m just thirsty, a drink?” Loki asked, pulling out a half full Chivas Regal and pouring some on a glass. “Sure, do you have iced tea?” Loki was just about to answer no, when they heard the door swing open and a sexy muscular guy walked in, wearing a crisp white shirt.

 

“Clint.” Loki nodded at towards the guy. “Loki, I thought I saw a ghost on the cameras when you’ve entered the building. I didn’t believe at first but here you are, alive and breathing. And you are?” The guy whose name is Clint looked down at Darcy, eyeing her assets but keeping a straight serious face.

 

“Darcy Lewis, I’m his secretary.” Darcy answered as they shook hands and he answered, “Clint Barton, head of the security, but most of the time I’m his attorney.” And then he flashed a warm smile and Darcy swoon. He’s hot. _OMG Darcy stop, bad girl!_ But a girl can have too many crushes right? Darcy only let their hands apart as she heard Loki cleared his throat. She looked up to see that he looks annoyed. Good.

“Miss Lewis do you mind to wait at your office, we have a matter to discuss.”

“Not at all, no problem.”

“See you around.” Clint said as he threw a dart and it swiftly lands on the bull’s-eye.

 

Darcy walked out of the office feeling happy but that immediately changed as she heard Clint said to Loki, “You are thinking with your dick.”

 

…………………….

 

The next day Darcy felt like she’s in an episode of Spongebob wherein Plankton would devise a devious plan on how he could get the recipe for the Krabby Patty. She feels like that because of the way Loki is giving her ideas on how to lose all the 5 carefully selected girls that his Mother scheduled him for a date. He sent a PDF file that includes three scenarios which named PLAN A, B & Z. The dude has a sense of humor. He said he made that himself and he sent it to her email and now she’s reading it on her complimentary Macbook.

 

PLAN A: I WILL CONFESS THAT I ALREADY HAVE A GIRLFRIEND.

Figured. But she is supposed to dress obscenely. Okay, she could do that. Easy peasy. 

 

PLAN B: I AM ALREADY FATHERING A CHILD OUT OF WEDLOCK.

Darcy snorted. But she has to admit it was a brilliant plan. He included that she’ll dress up like a trashy girl and she has to be as slutty as possible. _The hell is wrong with you?_ Then in the middle of his date she’ll walk in and be as obnoxious and loud as she can and say;

D L: ‘Hey you shithead remember that night at Central Park where you fucked me a month ago? Well I’m preggo.’ And then he’ll say,

L. L: ‘Darling! I am so glad to see you again! Are still working as a prostitute?’ WHAT THE FUCK, IS HE SERIOUS?

 

And finally for the PLAN Z: THE SAME AS PLAN B: child out of wedlock.

Darcy rolled her eyes. _What is up with him and getting me pregnant?_ But this time she’ll be a sexy-nerdy college student and again she’ll interrupt the date with the script;

D L: ‘Hello professor, remember that one time at the library?’

L. L.: ‘Oh yes of course. I had fun.’

D L: ‘I’m pregnant.’

 

“Darcy!” she was finally done reading his email and was about to do a quick review on her History Lessons for her exam tomorrow when Loki yelled her name for the first time since she’d arrived that afternoon. Darcy got up to see what he wanted. “Yes boss?” Darcy asked, stepping in his office.

“Throw these away,” Loki said as he was reaching a bottle of bourbon on the highest shelf and placing it on a brown box filled with other empty bottles on his foot. His lean muscular arms are straining on his white crisp shirt and his ass, damn his ass, Darcy has a thing for man-butts, and his goes straight to the bank.

“See something you like?” He asked looking at her, dashing grin back in place.

“Maybe.” She said smiling saucily walking over to him. “Have you read my ideas?” he asked handing her another bottle.

 

“Yes and it is ridiculous. Why do I always have to be pregnant? Can’t you just like say that ‘I’m sorry but I am already involved with someone else’ and then call me or whatever and then we’ll leave the place and pretend to be lovey-dovey. And why do I have to be like a trashy whore? I could act like Kate Middleton or Emma Watson. I was part of the Theatre Class in High School, just so you know.”

 

“Oh believe me Darcy. Those girls are already just like the Duchess and that Actress. See, the point is that we will show them that they are not my type. Simple, do you get it?” Loki said looking at her like she’s a child.

 

“Yeah right. But why don’t you want to be engaged, those girls sounds like they’re a good catch.”

 

“Go bother someone else with your silly questions.”

 

Darcy rolled her eyes thinking that he has some serious commitment issues. “Stop avoiding the topic. Just answer me I won’t judge you promise,” she said and then suddenly realization hit her. “Oh my god, you’re gay! Is it the reason you have a long sexy hair?”

 

Loki paused. He was like a statue holding a bottle. Darcy felt scared that she might have struck a nerve. Suddenly, slowly, he faced her, placing the bottle carefully on the lower shelf, his eyes full of animosity and desire?

 

“Sorry.” Darcy muttered, but he was quick, he had her pinned against the wall, her chest close to his. She could practically inhale his sexy smell that is perfume and pure Loki.

“The reason that I don’t want to be engaged at the moment is because I am still enjoying my bachelor life and I still haven’t found the one who is worthy,” he lifted his hands and placed it firmly on Darcy’s waist. Darcy can feel wetness pooling, her cheeks heating and heartbeat racing. “And I can prove to you that I am not gay, right here…”

  _Kiss me, kiss me._

Darcy closed her eyes waiting the feel of his warm lips on hers. Suddenly, she heard him chuckle deeply. _The bastard prick!_ He was laughing now as he released her, hands on his stomach. “You should’ve seen your face Darcy.” He said in between laughs. How dare he?! Darcy was seething. She glared at him and made her way out his office. She’ll take an early break; she doesn’t care what he’ll say.

With a last glance she said, “Asshole.” And she closed the door loudly. She’ll get her revenge, she promised herself.


	7. Hallucination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know. The Darcy here is a little different from the loud mouth quirky witty Darcy that we know and love, but I kind a want her to be a little timid here, just a little. I really want her to be the ‘adult’ one, the voice of reason and whatnot in this story just so I could show how immature Loki is… kay…
> 
> Summary:  
> 1\. Darcy is tired of your shit Loki.  
> 2\. Loki has friends!   
> 3\. Loki is still drunk!  
> 4\. And Darcy is still pissed.

 

If Loki thought that Darcy would follow him like a good little lamb. He’s completely wrong.

It’s a Friday night and tomorrow would be his first, (actually, second, he ignored His mom’s email the last time) So, second scheduled blind date and he had told Darcy to take the day off and go shopping for clothes that she’ll need for their little ‘act’. But there she was sitting meekly, earplugs on and reading a thick textbook on her desk just outside his office, looking cute and sexy. Loki watched her carefully from his desk, pretending to read some very important stuff on his laptop, when in actuality the blank _Google_ search engine is on his screen, glaring at him.

No one from the owners of the company (A.K.A. his Dad and also Thor –kind of, being the first successor and all. bah) knew that he had hired a new employee. Not that they would mind, but if they see that he hired an unqualified undergrad and add a ‘young eye-catching lady’ to the description; they would have his head yet again. But as he observed Darcy, he can say that she’s not unqualified at all, it’s only her third day and she managed to get everything that needs to be done for his first meeting that will happen on Monday morning and he haven’t even done anything productive yet. But he knows he doesn’t need to worry at all. Even if that slimy accountant tell people about how he had flirted with her just to add Darcy on the payroll discreetly, they’ll be fine.

The phone must have ring because she lifted the handset and she answered it placing her book down abruptly, pouty pinkish lips moving carefully. Loki wondered how those lips would feel on his lips… and on other parts…Damn he needs a drink. He actually had a chance yesterday but then he acted like a fucking idiot and blew it. He stood up from his seat and silently walked towards what’s left in his collection deciding what he wants to have. He realized he hadn’t got anything hard today except for the Johnny Walker he had after lunch, which was only a glass. So that explains why he was thinking a lot today.

 

Yep, he needs something that would give a lurching kick. He pulled an unopened Hennessy from the top shelf.

 

Top shelf is for the best of the best.

 

He poured the glass half full and proceeds to pluck ice from his mini fridge and chunking it onto his drink. He thought about getting another one for Darcy but he figured she’ll just turn it down. She had been acting very cold towards him since that day he had tried to kiss her. No silly questions, no mindless jokes and she don’t even look him in the eye. Loki wanted to brush the thought that yes he had offended her, just like how he always deals with things. But with Darcy, he just can’t.

Luckily there’s a Sparkling Water in the mini fridge, it’s the least he could do as a gesture for apology. He picked it up and slowly walked towards the door. She was now standing, jotting down on her tiny green notebook as she speaks over the phone. She looked at him with her big eyes. Or was she glaring? Loki placed the beverage on her desk beside her laptop, it landed with a soft thud. “Good, thanks, I appreciate it. Bye.” Darcy said ending the call as she warily looked at his drink and then to his eyes.

“Are you sure your liver is still intact?” Darcy asked.

“Last I check, yes, it’s still there.”

“I bet it’s only just a half now.” she said, no longer looking at him as she go on and shut her laptop. Loki ignored the comment and took a sip, ah it burns, but in a good way.

“Have you any plans tonight?” he asked, wanting to switch the atmosphere to the lighter side.

“Yes I do. And it’s nothing that concerns you, boss,” She replied, placing the laptop inside her shoulder bag and continued, “And that call was from UPS, your precious drinks are coming in tomorrow morning, you don’t have to worry and I’ve told them to leave it at the front desk.”

 

“Good. You’re leaving early? I do not remember you asking for permission.” He said staring down at her fixing her things. “You said I could take the day off and I have shopping to do, so I would go do that now.” The nerve of this girl, Loki is the boss! She can’t just leave him like this. Well yeah she got a point, but still.

 

“Darcy let me drive you there.” He suggested, placing the glass beside her untouched Sparkling Water.

“Thanks but no thanks. I am perfectly capable of getting a cab on my own and I am not letting a drunken person drive me anywhere. Your interior designer emailed me about his drafts and I’ve already sent it to you, so if you could check that.” She said, sliding her bag on her shoulder. Rolling her white earphones on her hands, Darcy made her way at the back of her chair, avoiding him. Loki felt annoyed. Nope, he felt furious.

 

“So, I guess I’ll see you tomorrow? I know where Astoria Waldorf is anyway, you don’t need to get your driver to pick me up.” She was on the door now. Loki you must do something!

 

“I- I’m sorry, about the other day.” _You are a stuttering fool! You never stutter!_

“Apology accepted,” Darcy said as she looks back at him, lip curving up into a tiny smile, though it doesn’t reach her eyes.

 

“But please, don’t do that again. I want us to have a normal office situation here, you know, professional and with respect, no bullshit so… yeah.”  She opened the door and was halfway out and he answered, “Of course, certainly.” 

 

“Okay, goodnight.”

“Goodnight.” And then the doors slid shut, leaving a stuttering fool with a bitter taste in his tongue.

 

“Fuck.” Loki loudly said and his attention was diverted to the green bottle of Sparkling Water still sitting on the table and then he cursed again.

 

“Who is that bombshell and why did I saw her leaving your office?” the loud voice of Anthony Stark, or just ‘Tony’ if he considers you as his friend came a few seconds after Darcy’s exit. Tony Stark, a multibillionaire inventor-slash-businessman is one of Loki’s powerful friends, which also includes Clint Barton, the sly lawyer, who would rather watch the CCTV than do actual Law and Justice stuff and Bruce Banner, the temperamental science dude, who the last time they heard was in Indonesia fixing Elephants or doing Yoga or something for a good cause that he could spend his money to, though in their own little circle, he’s the only one who got his shit together, married and with tots. They all went in the same all-boys boarding school in London when they were in middle school and from then on they were a tight closed bond.

 

“That is my secretary and she is off limits.” Loki answered walking back to his office, Tony followed.

“Why, did you sleep with her already?” Tony asked but Loki ignored the question and retorted, “What do you want?” 

 

“Come on, I heard you finally came out of your bat cave and I just came back from a not so nice and very stressful trip, so I figured we should celebrate. So did you fuck her?” Loki glared daggers at him. “You haven’t? Damn those tits, you should’ve already.”

 

Loki is just an inch from losing it, but since it’s the first time they saw each other for months since Loki decided to be a drunken hermit, he gathered all he could to tolerate Tony.

 

“She looks quite young though. Is that why I can’t have her?” Tony continued.

“You’re engaged Tony.” Loki said, as a matter of fact. Tony Stark just shrugged and said, “Anyway let’s go celebrate. Clint said he’ll be down in a minute.”

 

Two fast paced hours later, Loki found himself in the middle of swarming throng of sweaty bodies dancing to the beat of some new pop music. He was never the one to dance, simply because he knows that he can’t. But there he is, eyes closed and enjoying the music, gyrating to some girl’s ass, oblivious to the cheers of his friends from the other side of the dance floor.

 

“What’s your name?” the tiny girl yelled from the loud music, dancing wildly in front of him. Loki opened his eyes for a moment expecting to see the glassy bloodshot eyes of the blonde, but he felt his breath momentarily left his being. He was staring into the pool blue eyes of Darcy Lewis, her tempting mouth pouting at him. Whoa. Loki felt the room swirl, he staggered backwards but the girl caught him by the arms before he falls, “Are you okay?” sadly, it’s still the blonde girl. “I think we should sit.” She continued. Loki placed his arm on her shoulders as they walk towards the bar.

 

“You’re so hot, let’s go fuck.” The girl said once Loki was sitting on a stool, practically slinking herself on Loki’s body. But before she could kiss him, Loki held the girl on her shoulders at his arm’s length and he stared at her. He thought he knows her from somewhere but his mind was too fuddled to think, she’s just probably one of the uppity elites that frequents this bar, after all its Tony Stark’s. The girl tried to lean in to kiss him again but the face of his secretary is all he could think about. When the girl tried again Loki let out a rather loud, “Get the fuck out of my face.” The girl glared at him and stormed off.

Loki called the bartender for another round but Clint was beside him in seconds stopping him.

 

“That’s enough for you my friend.” Clint said before he drain Loki’s shot. “Piss off.” Loki retorted but stayed still.

 

“That’s Cassie Parker and you refused her, the fuck is wrong with you?” Clint asked, lighting up a stick. “Darcy Lewis is such a bloody pain in my ass. I want to strangle her with her earphones and fuck her till next week.” Loki said, looking at Clint with flames in his glassy eyes. Clint guffawed at him, almost choking on his cigarette.

 

“Go on, commit homicide and rape but I guarantee you I’ll never handle any of your case anymore.” Clint said blithely.

 

“I don’t know but one thing, I can’t get her out of my mind.” Loki slurred his words, his head spinning.

“Bro you are so fucking smashed.” Clint was laughing his ass off when Tony joined them.

 

“Loki’s in love.” Clint said towards Tony, and he quickly answered, “Please tell me it’s not to Cassie Parker. Because if yes then go ahead and kill me, I don’t want to see my best friend get married to a first class hoe.” 

 

“I’m talking about Darcy Lewis.”

“Who the fuck is that?”

“It’s his secretary.” Clint answered, smashing the cigarette butts on an ashtray.

“Oh that girl, you mean his sexy-tary? Clint, Loki hasn’t even fucked her.”

 

“Will you two shut the fuck up?” Loki yelled as he banged his fist on the counter. The two zipped it but the humor is still clear on their faces, which annoyed Loki even more.  “I am done here. I’m going.” Loki stated and without a last glance at the two, even after he heard Tony yelled “Go get her!” He wobbly made his way out of the establishment.

 

“You.Get me to Brooklyn.” Loki garbled once he had spotted his newly hired driver leaning on the SUV parked on the street. “Where to?” the lanky man asked.

“I said to Brooklyn, are you an idiot?”

“No sir.”

“Then get.”

 

 


	8. Misery loves company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This’ll be a long night.

 

Darcy is on the train going to Brooklyn when she received a call from her mother. It’s not that she dreaded receiving calls from her mom, but Mrs. Tammy Lewis can be very pushy and just plain annoying.

 

“Hi! Are you coming home for Spring Break?” The loud voice from the other line said. Really? No preamble or any ‘how you doin Darcy?’ Tammy just goes straight to her Q’s.

 

“Hey mom, how are you? I’m not sure. I got this new job-,”

 

“I’m good! You have to come home Darcy. It’s going to be a lasagna-pizza party and honey, it’s your mama’s 45th, you know you have to!” Tammy interjected enthusiastically. An image of her mom sitting in her office at their bakery, doing her nails, suddenly popped in to her mind.

 

“I know, but I have work.”

 

“Oh come on! It’s only once a year and you know, your _best friend_ Steve is coming home from Afghanistan or Iraq or… I’m not really sure where he was deployed but yeah he’ll be there at my birthday. And I think he’s really excited to see you. Isn’t that incredible?”

 

“Really, you spoke with him?” Darcy asked, curious.

 

“Na ah, but I can tell.”

 

Figured. Mama Lewis, always with her ‘I can tell.’ Darcy blinked, annoyed _._ It’s been five years and Tammy Lewis still can’t let go of Darcy’s little High School romance with the clammy-lanky Steven Rogers. To be honest she hadn’t given him even a single thought since the night after Prom when they _tried_ to lose their v-cards to each other. They were in the dark part of the boardwalk and _ugh._ She doesn’t want to go there. Her brain is too tired to be thinking about embarrassing moments right now.

 

“Yeah that’s really good to hear Mom. But I’m really busy right now. I’m on my way home and I have a lot of bags that I’m carrying, it’s really hard for me, so I’ll just call you back, okay?”

 

“Okay sweetheart…You might get robbed, god forbid, but take care, remember you’re in the Brooklyn! You have your taser with you right?” Yeah like it’s _so_ safe in Coney Island.  

“Yes it’s with me, you don’t have to worry.”

“Okay I love you Darcy.”

“Love you, bye.” Darcy sincerely answered. Of course, she loves her mama dearly, despite her grating sweet words.

     

She has her earphones on her ears the whole time but if she won’t cut the call it’ll take forever. She knows it is rude to shut her own mom off that quickly, but she promised herself that she’ll immediately call her once she gets home tonight, no matter how late.

 

Playing Adam Levine’s ‘a higher place’ on her phone again, she pondered on the things that she bought on her way home. It’s quite a lot, but it’s okay. Everything had been covered by Loki anyway, so it was really nice. With all the money that Loki provided for her, she even paid for the past due for her phone line. Loki, despite his drunken antics, helps a whole lot on cleaning her credit score.  

 

She bought the Steve Madden pumps that she’s been eyeing since last month. Thank God it was still on the racks. The studded sling bag from Barney’s and a new lipstick are also on her list. And of course, she bought the clothes that she needed to have for her little acting job. She made a little tweak here and there on the description that he gave her though. She won’t let that nut-job ruin her appearance to the elites or whoever those people that cares so much about appearances that she might need later in life. Not that it really matters, but someone would still recognize her face. Might as well be pretty while they’re at it, right?

 

The music, once again, came to a halt when the classic Marimba blared through her earphones. Darcy let out a sigh. What is it that her mom needs now? Looking down at her phone, she felt a prickle in the nape of her neck when she saw who it really was. It’s the bastard that played the ‘I’ll kiss you but –eh never mind prank’ at her earlier that day. It’s her boss, Loki. He never calls her. Even that time when she left voicemail that first time they met, he never called back. What does he want now? She already emailed everything that he needs to know about work. Taking a deep breath Darcy slid the button on the screen to answer the call.

 

“Yes?” Darcy asked. Her voice smaller and higher than usual, what’s wrong with her? Seriously, he is not making her nervous! “Miss Lewis. Where are you?” come Loki’s trademark steely drawl.

“I’m on my way home.” She replied skeptically.

“Specifically Ms. Lewis, where are you right now?” _demanding much?_

“What do you want?” No way, she’s not going to give her exact location to the douchebag.

 

“Fine, act like a child that you are.” Loki irritably said before he hanged up. He’s weird and he’s moody. What is wrong with the man? It’s already ten in the evening and they have his blind date tomorrow, shouldn’t he be getting ready for that and not annoying her.

 

Once Darcy got to her stop her phone blared again. Loki is calling back. Hanging her shopping bags securely in her arms Darcy swiped and answered the call. “Dude what the hell do you want?” She asked impatiently.

“I want you to get here as fast as you can. I’ve been waiting here for almost two hours but it felt like a million _bloody_ years.”

 

“WHAT? Where are you?”

 

“I’m here in front of your flat _Darcy_. And I am losing my patience.” Loki said, voice dripping with annoyance.

 

“ _Flat?_ What the hell are you doing in there? If you’re banging my door and scaring the neighbors, I swear I’ll tase your golden ass.”Darcy said, almost screaming at him over the phone.

 

“I did not enter the building, just to let you know. But my _golden_ ass is already sore sitting here inside the car and my eyes are bleeding just by watching these _peasants_ on your street.”

 

Darcy snorted and said, “You are such a drama queen, do you know that?” A few more steps and she can already see the 7th fire escape on the street, hanging on her red bricked building. And voila, there’s also Loki’s SUV parked in front of the steps. “Just get in here. I have things to discuss with you.” he said. And with that Loki dropped the call again. What a douche. Before Darcy could even come close to the vehicle, the door on the backseat opened and Loki came out from the car. He looks a little disheveled, but Darcy got to admit he still looks good and undoubtedly delicious. He was staring straight into her eyes she couldn’t help but pause in her tracks.

 

“What took you so long?” he asked sharply at first but his eyes softened as he saw the shopping bags. Darcy waved her arms, making the bags jiggle and answered, “I bought my props. Also, I didn’t know that someone would be waiting for me, but how sweet of you, I hope you got me some takeouts.” Loki glared at her so hard she thought he might break the nerve lines between his eyebrows. “Okay how can I help you?” It took at least a minute, Darcy wasn’t sure but he didn’t answer the question so she decided that he might be just playing with her again and she doesn’t have time to play these ‘Loki’ games. Well, tomorrow she’ll be participating in one but not tonight. “Nothing?” She sighed and continued, “Okay I’m going home, goodnight boss Loki.”

 

Before she could even take another step towards the building, she felt his hand on her arm pulling her back. This time she was the one glaring at him. “What now? I’m tired, okay, if you don’t tell me what you want now, I would like to go home, relax and do some mani-pedi and then a bath, not really in that order, but I really want to do that bath.” Darcy immediately regretted breaking to him what was on her mind, because a certain expression played with his face and it’s certainly not tamed. Darcy raised an eyebrow at him. “Don’t even think about it.”

 

“You’re the one who gave the idea. Anyway, I need to talk to you about what would happen tomorrow.” Loki said in a calculated voice, but if he just came up with that thought a minute ago, Darcy didn’t notice it.

 

“Uhm, I thought we were clear that we would do it impromptu. So it would look more natural.” Darcy said.

“I know what I said, but we need preparation. We could not just come up with unrehearsed lines that would make both of us look like fools.” Loki said, placing his hands on his pockets. And before she could retort, Loki continued. “I’ve come here to pick you up. We’ll be doing our rehearsals at my flat.” 

 

Darcy weighed up his plan. He’s kind a right, they do need to practice. She knows they both have sharp communicating skills and her awesome-sauce attitude, but for this to really work out they need a ‘guide’ to follow. Like for example, what if the girl would suddenly fight back for Loki, what would she say? Or what if Frigga Laufeyson suddenly pops out and she’ll freak out and ask for a selfie or worse, Darcy might blab about how terrible Loki’s plan is and they would be busted and he’ll hate her forever.

Okay now that’s tackled, she’ll agree to a practice, but no way Jose that she’ll go with him to his palace or something. Before Darcy could object, Loki immediately spoke up.

 

“Perhaps we could do it at your flat if you don’t want at mine, since you’ve mentioned you would like to take a bath. Or better yet I could offer you a Jacuzzi to bathe in tonight.” Loki said suggestively, raising an eyebrow.

“Perhaps not, let’s just do it upstairs and can’t you say _apartment_? How long have you lived in New York?” 

“Not long. And do not change the subject. Come on, we don’t have much time.” Before Darcy could lead him, Loki walked towards the steps of her building. And boy his ‘walk’ is like a half run, those legs. 

 “Hey you’re trespassing!” She nearly yelled, but he was already inside the hallway and halfway to the stairs.

 Damn daddy long legs.

 

“It’s alright I did not break anything and also don’t worry. Because our late dinner would be served later, now where is your… apartment?” Loki said, stopping as he realized he used the word ‘apartment’. He looked behind him to see Darcy practically on his bum, face still fuming, but after a mere second she was smiling, apparently she realized his choice of words too.

 

“Oh my god, the Bond villain is following my suggestions, huh. What next, you’ll go and enjoy the shawarmas that I love at the cafeteria?”

 

“Not likely.” Loki huffed. Ever since she started working for him she noticed that he never eats at the cafeteria, he’ll either ask her to order him something from a fancy restaurant or he’ll go out to eat somewhere else.

 

“Yeah if you say so but we’ll be betting on it.”

“Will you shut your mouth for one second and lead the way _Lewis_?” Damn. He’s hot headed. “–and who’s _‘we’_?”

“My new friends at Asgardian Holdings, that’s who.”

“ _New friends?_ How can you have new friends? You are always on your desk the whole time.”

“Yeah I rarely leave my desk, but unlike you, I eat at the cafeteria and actually hang out with our officemates even for just an hour and thirty minutes a day.” Darcy said and then stuck her tongue out towards Loki as she walked past him, thankfully he didn’t see it.   

 

Darcy stopped in front of a white door at the end of the hall in the 3rd floor. All of a sudden she felt nervous. In her whole college life she had been very thorough about letting other people into her home, especially guys. Only two guys were able to enter Darcy’s abode in that duration, the first one and kind of regular visitor, is Ian Boothby. It was just a friendly nights of beer and projects. And the last one is, Joshua Russell, her ex-boyfriend. They’ve been together for 6 months and then Darcy moved out of the campus and bam he got a nice slim blonde in his bed three weeks later. After that betrayal, Darcy embraced celibacy (just kidding). Anyway, she really hadn’t done the deed…So.

Not that you need to know that.   

 

So now that she’s about to turn the knob open, she can’t help but feel edgy. Considering this certain guy is very temperamental and on the verge to be a psychopathic-drunkard. I mean hello, have you seen American Psycho? Have you ever heard of Patrick Bateman? That guy looks posh and gorgeous in suits but he chops people off with an axe, in a fucking raincoat. Okay drop that train of thought. You don’t have an axe or a raincoat at home. And besides you could take him down with your taser. Ha! Thanks Mama Lewis! But also, not to mention, again, he’s her boss and he is filthy rich. And he’s British. Oh my god, she only have Lipton green tea!

 

“Uhm, do you drink Lipton?” Darcy suddenly asked without thinking.

“What Lipton? Oh you mean the tea. Of course, anything you could offer would be nice.” He said surprisingly polite, despite the slight slur in his tone. Darcy smiled up at him.  

 

Once inside, Darcy awkwardly told him to feel comfortable in her home but also giving him a warning not to play funny or else he’ll wake up in a hospital bed the next day. She omitted the reason for that, but she’s sure she’ll be using her taser. She felt shy that she only has her wrought iron bed, wooden desk chair and a pink piggy bean bag for him to sit. Well, the bean bag is already occupied by her cat Lorry and the desk chair is piled with papers, so Loki doesn’t have a choice but to sit on her bed or on the floor, he’ll have to take his pick. But then he chose the comforts of her bed. Her queen sized bed suddenly looked small with Loki on it. He was sitting there looking regal, legs wide open casually like he really do feels at home and Darcy felt warm fuzzies inside. Okay. Focus Darcy, go be hospitable.

 

Darcy turned the TV on before she fixed the hot water for Loki. The noise of whatever show they could watch would be a nice ‘tension-diffuser.’ She’s not sure if the tension is from their constant bickering or from some unresolved sexual issues. Darcy’s hoping for the latter. _Kind of. Well, because he really looks good in that crisp shirt. I wonder how his chest would feel under my palms._ Shaking that thought in mind Darcy slowly made her way to sit on the other side of the bed, while cautiously checking him out.

 

“Nice space you got here.” Loki said when she took a seat.

“Thanks, I was expecting you would say something like, _‘Why does your flat reminds me of our photocopier room?_ Or something like, _‘wow Darcy, bravo, you’ve acquired yourself a lilac hovel.”_ Darcy said, mimicking Loki’s accent, which made him laugh. Darcy felt heat creeping up her cheeks. It’s the first time that she saw him laugh, like actually laugh without a hint of sarcasm and mocking, unlike the first time. It’s a series of ‘ehehehehe’ which Darcy immediately found adorable.

 

“I would never say that. Though the purple walls or lilac, like you said, -I didn’t know this shade is called that, but anyway I’ve got to admit, it doesn’t really suit you.” he said, slowly facing her.

 

“I know. I sometimes stare at the wall and think of my mom because it reminds me so much of my room when I was seven, but that was pink though, but still. I’ve wanted to change it since forever but I didn’t have the time and effort to do it, you know? And I don’t really want to hire someone to change it.” Loki’s lips pursed and he nodded his head like she just told him a very enlightening story, which made Darcy grin.

   

“What?” Loki asked, lips curling up into a smile, mirroring hers.

“Nothing…” She shook her head and subtly shied away. “So, I’ve got to…uhm freshen up a little bit... before we start.” Darcy said as she stood up and continued awkwardly, “I mean before we _start practicing our lines_.”

“Right. Of course.” Loki’s smirk was the last thing in her mind as she closed the bathroom door.

    

………..

 

Relax, Darcy, this is no biggie. You are both adults who are just are going to chill out like high school students getting ready for a big play. Except that Loki’s like the school bad boy who tears everything up in his tracks including the hearts of unsuspecting girls. Not that Darcy would be an unsuspecting girl. She’s going to be more like, the girl who jumps to every opportunity, the ambitious President of the class. The girl who will eventually get the panties twisted and removed by the bad boy; which if you think about it would be so much worse. The smartest girl would do the stupidest move. But anyway, this ain’t high school. Things would be different in more ways than one. The smart girl would always be a smart girl. Plucking up a huge bag of courage, Darcy securely wrapped the towel around her body, making sure that there would be no nip-slip that is going to happen. She took a chance to have a quick shower but she forgot to bring clothes with her and now she doesn’t have a choice but to walk straight pass Loki and towards her dresser, with only a fluffy white towel to cover her body. Ha! Good one President of the class.

 

She slowly opened the door just a tiny bit and peaked at the room. Surprisingly, Loki is sprawled on her bed and he seems to be asleep. CNN is subdued on the TV as she walks past it. Darcy carefully tiptoed on the hardwood floor, occasionally watching his form. The moment she reached the handle of her dresser was also the moment when Loki sat straight up. He looked startled and confused as he looks around the room. But that immediately changed when he spotted her.

 

“I’m –I dosed off.” He said and cleared his throat. “Sorry.”

“No, that’s fine! I know you’re drunk again,” Darcy nervously said as she plucked whatever piece in her underwear drawer and turned back around to face him. “But you’re fine. You can use the bathroom when I’m done. You smell, like really bad, so get in there okay?” She said calmly, looking him in the eye. After a few seconds those green eyes flittered down towards her hand.

 

“Excellent choice Darcy, black and silky, just the way I like it.” Loki said with a husky bed-voice and he’s grinning like the pervert that he is.

 

“Can you not?!” She exclaimed, plucking a handful of panties, hugging them to herself and stomping back towards the bathroom. Now he won’t know what she’ll be wearing.

 

“Only knickers? How lovely.” That remark from his honest-to-God sexy sinful mouth was the only thing that stopped her.

 

“One more comment and I swear I will kick you out!” Darcy crossly said, stomping back to her dresser, getting the first two things that she could get her hands to and stomp right back to the bathroom.

       

After a few minutes she was finally decent in an oversized shirt and distressed jean shorts. “So, what’s the plan?” she asked, feigning a casual cool tone as she went to make both of them milk tea. “Well, I figured. You and I are going take a mini vacation to Mykonos.” Loki answered, which made Darcy turn to face him and let out an unintentional giggle. “Bullshit. You are not chickening out of your chance at romance dude.”

 

“I am not.” He declared.

 

Darcy almost lost her thought at his words and the way that his eyes flick from her legs to her eyes that the only thing she could do is bite her lip and stare at the outrageously gorgeous piece of human being with mischief in her eyes. No way he’s serious though. He’s not flirting with her. This is another one of his tricks. The one where he’ll tease her just to see a spark of want in her eyes and a tinge of pink in her cheeks and when he’s satisfied with how she felt and looked like, he’ll drop it and put up his bossy-moody attitude who doesn’t give a shit with the world, leaving her confused and salivating.

 

“You’re crazy. And you said so yourself, your mother would kill you if you decline again.” Darcy said as she continued with her task. One more sugar to their mugs and she felt his hand on the tips of her damp hair.

 

“What are you doing?” She asked softly.

“Nothing.” He answered. Though he is taller, she can feel his breath on her cheek. Darcy’s hands momentarily stopped as she felt how he inhaled and heard how he chuckled.

“I apologize if I’m acting tad weird but I fancy your smell, truly, every morning when you bring me coffee I would get a whiff of this scent and it would just make me smile.”

 

Darcy doesn’t want to smile. But damn it if that confession wouldn’t trigger some ‘happy feels’ in her she must have been made of stone. But she also doesn’t want to give him the satisfaction. So she hid her smile and playfully pushed him away from her.

 

“Just go use the bathroom, you weirdo.”

 

Darcy watched as Loki made way towards her bathroom, thinking that the situation is actually adorable. A guy is going to take a shower in her apartment while she makes snacks. Ugh. But seriously, isn’t it cute? But before her train of thoughts gets hijacked by some non-PG rated relationship stuff, her trance was interrupted with a series of knocks on her door. Thank goodness for that. It was Loki’s driver, Kevin, who brought their dinner and newly bought clothes from Bergdorf’s, seriously? There’s a Target two blocks away for him to buy some spare clothes. Well, he’s a diva, he needs those.

 

Darcy invited Kevin in so the three of them could eat the delicious and pricy cuisine, but Loki poked his head just to say “Leave the keys to Darcy and take a cab home.” As expected, the poor guy followed what the big boss said.

 

“What? Wait! Kevin, stay here.” Darcy exclaimed and continued, “Who’ll drive Loki home? He’s obviously drunk.” Kevin approved so he stopped and turned back but Loki stepped out of the bathroom, shirtless and interjected, “Kevin, I will call you tomorrow, goodnight.”

 

Kevin muttered a “Yes sir.” And he stepped out the doorway.

 

“Kevin, stay!” Darcy said.

 

“Kevin, go!” Loki said, snarling?

 

 “Kevin, stay!” Darcy said, glaring at Loki, and kind of ignoring the fact that his chests are well, mesmerizing and her speculations about his six pack abs is confirmed. Kevin, the driver, confused and exhausted, stood in the doorway hands on his pockets. “Kevin. I am the one paying you and I am now dismissing you, goodnight.” Loki’s authoritative tone has been placed and that made the young man to nod his head and head off abruptly.

 

“What the hell was that? The guy looks tired and I know that he wants to eat with us, why were being so rude?” Darcy accusatively said.

    

“I was pleasant.”

 

“No you were not! You acted like a jackass, which you are and I hate it! But still, you shouldn’t have treated him that way.”

 

“I would not apologize to you because of the way I’ve treated my subordinate. Look, this is how they would learn to respect their leader. Like I’ve said I pay him to follow my orders. Awhile ago I gave an order and he dutifully followed, like he’s supposed to do.”

 

“Ha, I can’t believe in a split second of being ‘okay’ we would boil down to this.” Darcy shook her head. She still couldn’t believe how offensive her boss is.

 

Loki looked down at Darcy as she looked back up at him. She looks determined and he looks agitated. Well, if pursed lips and scrunched eyebrows are his way of looking tense, it’s the way that he should feel. Because any minute now Darcy will pop and she wouldn’t hesitate to kick him out of her house. Suddenly, Loki let out a rather loud sigh of frustration but what came out of his mouth after actually soften the tension.

 

“Alright, I would call him right now and I would apologize, if that will make you feel better.” Loki said, as he pinched the bridge of his nose and then pulled his phone out of his pocket.

 

“Ah no, I do not need you to go back, I would just like to apologize about the way I’ve spoke to you, that’s all.” He said through the phone and then he immediately hung up.

 

“Better?” He said and without even looking at her reaction he walked back to continue his shower.

 

Darcy rumbled as she glared at the closed door.

 

And what irritated Darcy the most is the fact that after Loki closed the door, her cat Lorry sashayed towards that door to scratch it.

 

He is unbelievable.

 

…………………..

 

One and a half hour later the boss and his secretary have practiced their lines and have consumed the gourmet pizza and fancy wedged fries on the quaint bed.  Unsurprisingly, a bottle of Sauvignon Blanc and a plate of mozzarella have been served too. Darcy would not admit it but she could get used to this.

 

“That was some dinner. I haven’t had this wine before and –this cheese, super good!” Darcy said, with a flute on her right hand and a thumbs-up on the other. “I’m glad you like it. I think perhaps we should order more wine to stack my shelf at work so you would finally join me.” 

 

“Good luck with that.” Darcy smiled at him and then stood up to clean up their dinner. “So, can you tell me more about this Sigyn Overton? Do I have to get my palms ready for a bitch-slap?”

     

“Possibly, that girl is unhinged and completely mental. She was my classmate in secondary school back in Oxford and ever since then she thinks I like her, spilling to everyone that we dated when in fact I despised her crooked teeth covered with braces.” That made Darcy crack out a good laugh. “Hold up brother, I’ve wanted to have braces ever since grade school but my mom doesn’t want to add dental health care to her to-do lists. That girl is lucky. I bet she looks beautiful now. Do you have a picture?”

 

“No I don’t.” Loki answered while observing the way Darcy’s hips moves as she wash the dishes on the sink. “Never mind, I guess not seeing how she looks like would add more impact to my ‘surprised girlfriend’ act tomorrow.”

 

“Surprised girlfriend act sounds about right.” Loki said after letting out a yawn.

 

“Hey! You’re not planning to sleep here, are you?” Darcy said looking back to a droopy looking Loki.

 

“Well… I’m inebriated, I don’t have a driver and I’m sleepy, so could I stay over Darcy Lewis?”

 

Darcy amusedly stared at the tall, handsome, quite annoying and definitely quite perverted British man whose head had already found solace on her favorite pillow. “But where will I sleep?” Darcy grumbled as she went over to tug Loki’s toe, determined to wake his sleepy head up. “Sleep here with me, it’s not like we’re going to shag, we’re not going to do anything.”

 

“No! Get up! I’ll get you a cab.” Darcy tugged Loki’s entire left foot forcefully, which made him groan. “Get up Loki!”

 

One last hard pull on Loki’s foot made the man get up but not to pack his belongings but to wrap an arm around Darcy and plopping both of them on top of the covers. Darcy only stopped protesting when Loki planted a peck on her cheek and said,

 

“Just go to sleep once I’m dead to the world. We’re going to have a stressful day tomorrow, trust me on that lovely girl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Happy New Year!!! I am so sorry for not updating frequently. To be honest with you guys I am in constant battle with writer’s block. But thankfully I was able to finish chapter eight!!! I also want to give thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, followed, & to those who left kudos to this fanfic, it means a lot to me! <3 
> 
> And I just want to let you know that English is not my first language so if you find weird things here forgive me. :P
> 
> Anyways that’s it see you next chapter!


	9. Awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t make any profit from this one and definitely this is a work of fiction. Any references to real people or even places are used purely fictitiously. So I just made up that Audrey Hepburn “movie” I mentioned here.  
> Also, I just want to be clear that I don’t hate Frigga.

Waking up in a different house is never a new thing for Loki. So when he found himself in a weird looking room, he was not surprised at all. The first thing that his eyes laid upon is a black cat sleeping in a pink round thing on the floor. _Oh blimey_. Did he sleep with a cat lady this time? He needs to make a quick exit at once. Loki craned his neck to get a better view of the room. Very unusual indeed... There’s a kitchenette across the bed; tons of books on the cupboard; there are boxes of cereals and Pop-tarts scattered on the countertop; and there’s a perfect square window facing a… brick wall? Where in the world is he?

Oh yeah… Boo-yah! When Loki felt an incoming headache he suddenly remembered where he really is. He spent the whole night in his secretary’s bedsit. Despite the head pounding that is sure to come, he couldn’t help but grin. Last night was a blur but he can still remember the scent of her hair and the fullness of her buttocks pressing on him before he succumbed to sleep. The softness of her cheek as he placed a chaste kiss on it is a sensation he definitely wants to relive. Hopefully in the future though, or better yet sooner, they’ll be sharing more than a kiss. Loki turned to his other side to check if the lovely girl is still beside him.

Oh yes, there she is. Damn. She looks tempting. His length that gets up before himself has throbbed painfully. He roamed her body from her toes to the expanse of her creamy white thighs. A sliver of her skin between her shorts and top poke as her oversized t-shirt rode up, apparently from her sleeping position. The swell of her breasts and her nipples are visible on her thin shirt, inviting him... Fuck.

Why must she sleep like this? Is she trying to murder him? Loki licked his lips.

In that moment as he was salivating with the image of her beautiful breasts just a few inches away from his face, he heard her soft whimper. His gaze flicked to her face and he was rapt. She looks even more beautiful in the morning. Her full lips are flushed and ready to be kissed. Her big blue eyes are lidded, staring back at him with obvious lust in them. He’s pretty sure she wants him more than he does at the moment.

Without hesitation his right hand enclosed her leg. Moving languidly, caressing soft skin until it reached her waist. Pity, because in that exact moment when his palms touched her exposed skin is also the moment when a loud music came from someone’s phone. And he’s sure it’s hers, he would never use that loud IPhone ringtone. It gives him a thunderous headache when he’s hammered. Loki groaned in frustration as Darcy scurried to get up from the bed. He watched with painful expression when she bends downward to look for that damned phone in the bags strewn on the floor. Loki shook his head and got up from the bed, he feels sick in his stomach and he knows it’s definitely not from that wonderful sight.

What a great fucking way to start his day.

Blocking out Darcy’s yapping over the phone, Loki made his way to the bathroom. The contents of his stomach made a very quick transit up his throat. Fuck fucking fuck. _Bloody fucking hell._ This is very fucking bad. He’s puking his guts out in Darcy Lewis’s toilet! He had done this quite a few times before, in fact he threw up in a runway model’s breasts before, but he doesn’t care about those hoes, unlike now, he doesn’t really want to admit it but this girl is different.

Thank goodness he reached the toilet seat just in time. For the very first time he actually felt bad for getting pissed. After a few minutes he heard the door open and her voice filtered the tiled walls. “Hey boss Loki, what the fudge?” she asked, standing behind him. After that he felt her soothing hands on the nape of his neck, massaging it lightly. Not a few seconds more he can already smell and feel the menthol balm that she is apparently, rubbing on his skin. When his stomach stopped its’ vile actions, he reached for the toilet napkins but she stopped him, “Dude, that’s okay. I’ll clean it up, just gargle and then just smell this, alright?” Loki did as she asked. But instead of just gargling, he pulled out the toothbrush that his driver bought for him and did the usual. He observed her as she did her task of cleaning his mess. Deep inside, he feels embarrassed but a lot more grateful. No one did that for him before. Massaging him with menthol balm as he heaves and then cleaning after him, no one, not even his own mother.        

“Quit looking at me like that. I do this like all the time.”  Darcy said to him as she washed her hands on the sink. But relief flooded him as she let out a giggle and winked at him on her way out the door. That was embarrassing. But she’s wonderful. She didn’t even look disgusted. If she was those girls he dated before they wouldn’t do that, in fact they would have been repulsed.

But he’s not dating Darcy. Well, not yet. Loki continued to brush his teeth, smiling widely to his own reflection in the mirror. He will stop acting like a cunt. He will get the girl.

 ……………………………………………………

He was grinning like a mad man the whole time that he was in the shower and even when he was buttoning up is shirt, he almost whistled, but thank goodness he was able to stop himself. Even though in his every move his elbows would touch the walls, he didn’t mind. He can smell her scent on everything in this tiny abode and it makes him very happy. And what’s even more uplifting, is the smell of coffee and something sweet coming from outside. She even cooked for him!

After checking his shirt, two buttons down and pants, zipper zipped up, he was ready to see her. But before Loki step out to face Darcy, he made sure that he was not smiling anymore. She already thinks he’s a lunatic. If she’ll see him grinning like a fool, she might not be responsive to his attentions anymore. So he pursed his lips and steeled his eyes, you know, his usual ‘I am seriously serious’ face.

“Hey! I thought you died in there.” Darcy said as soon as he opened the door.

“I could have. My head keeps on bumping the showerhead and I think my elbows have inflammation.” Loki answered. He meant it as a joke but it didn’t seem like it when it came out of his mouth, so he ended it with a tiny smile.

Loki’s smile lit up even more when Darcy’s toothy grin, flashed at him.

Damn. Fuck that blind date. He would bar the doors and the windows that lead to the fire escape. They will spend the day here in these four walls, they will get to know each other better and then they would make love and when she’s up for it, they’ll go hard.

Sounds like a good plan.

“Well… you should eat up. I hope you like it.”

 

_Eat what, You?_

 

Loki brushed his perverted thoughts aside and actually looked at the food served before him. “You made them?” Loki asked as he eyed the contents of the plate. She got a foldable table set up at the edge of the bed and there’s a cup of coffee, a plate of donuts, scones and a chocolate chip muffin, which are placed rather decoratively and it smells wonderful.

“No silly. I ran out of flour, but once I restock my _super huge_ pantry I would totally recreate these yummies. I just bought them from the food cart downstairs, I hope you don’t mind. But trust me, they’re very delicious.”

“Thank you. I think I would like them.” Loki said and when he saw that she got an armful of things as she go to the bathroom he asked, “Aren’t you going to join me?”

“Nope, I already had a donut and besides I have a dress to fit into. I don’t want to look like a fully stuffed burrito later, ya know.” With a wink she closed the door. She would not look like a burrito. Well, she would be a too damn fine burrito. Loki decided.

He pensively munched on the meal laid out before him. They’re moist and fine and the taste is so close to the ones they serve at Gorgon, the posh restaurant two doors from Asgardian Holdings. Darcy knows what he likes. Unconsciously, his lips pulled up and he was smiling again.

After he finished the whole plate and emptied out his mug of brewed coffee. He figured he should probably clean up the small table. He wasn’t really sure what to do. But he stacked the mug and the fork and knife on top of the plate, dumping it all on the sink. Then he picked up the crumbs on the surface and on the floor and dumped it all in the rubbish bin. He didn’t know what to do with the table but he figured; if he could change his own tires, he definitely could fold this table. Of course like a human being that he is, he used his brain and instincts and he was able to fold it.  

As soon as he sat down on the bed again, the dinky black cat jumped on his lap and purred at him. See, even this cat wants his attention. His phone buzzed for the first time since last night and it’s a text from his mother reminding him of the arrangement that she’d set up for him.

**Frigga Laufeyson: Darling, please do not forget. Sigyn will be at the hotel by 11. I’ve sent your car at the hotel.**

                                                               

 _Jor_. His best buddy. He has six more cars at home but Jormundgar is his lucky charm. Even if he drinks booze while he drives him, he never gets pulled over. In fact he was driving Jor the first time he saw Darcy; his lucky charm indeed.

 

**Loki: Alright.**

 

In an instant her mother sent another one.

 

**Frigga Laufeyson: I am hoping that things will work out with you and Sigyn. She is a very beautiful and charming young lady. We get along very well and I know in my poor heart of mine that she is proper for you among the other four girls. And I just want to let you know that she is my best choice for you, considering your history together. Think of about the future, my son. I love you.**

Loki loves her mother but if she continues to be like this, he will most likely send her a reply saying, ‘ _Fuck off._ ’

Or ‘ _yeah you girls get along very well. Then why don’t you just date those bloody tarts, if you really like them mum?’_ And they don’t have a history for God’s sakes!

But then Loki knows not to push her mother.

 

**Loki: Alright.**

 

After that he immediately shut his phone down because he knows there will be another long reply that will sure to follow.

  

After one episode of Ancient Aliens and a few glimpses of a Triathlon competition on a sports channel. Loki is bored and a little horny. I mean there is a naked Darcy Lewis rubbing herself with body wash in there. But what is taking her so long? Well…What if she’s not only just washing herself but she’s doing other things too. .. Loki groaned. Now his urge to check on her intensified. He stood up rather quickly and slyly made his way towards the door. He’ll take a peek… just a peek. Hope the door is unlocked. 

 

>>>>>………….<<<<<

 

 _One, two, three, four…_ Right eyelash; done. _One, two, three, four…_ Left eyelash; done. Darcy carefully proceeds to put on mascara after curling her lashes, mouth in a ‘O’ as she made sure that every strands pop out. Then she lined her eyes with a thin cat eye that she loves to do so much. To finish her makeup, she coated her lips with matte pink M.A.C. lipstick, that’s four shades lighter than Snow White’s. She’s doing everything a little too quickly but she made sure that it’ll perfectly emphasize the look that she’s going for. Loki wanted to see a knocked-up prostitute, but Darcy is her mother’s daughter. So, she decided to be a sophisticated one, an Expensive Escort. Well, there’s no doubt, Loki can afford an expensive night with an expensive girl right?

 

And also there’s no way she’ll put on net stockings and thigh high boots.

                                                                                   

She opted for a simple dark blue H&M dress that looks exactly like that one from Emilio Pucci and she got it for half the price of the designer one. It has an asymmetrical hem that ends just above her knees and it hugs her curves perfectly. The neckline’s cut is enough to grab everyone’s attention, in fact her assets looks like they want to jump out from mama. A pair of new Steve Madden black pumps elevated her not very long legs, so that’s good, they made her legs look delicate. She’s very happy with this one ‘cause it’s comfy she can also wear it at work! Her only accessory is the black studded sling bag from Alexander Wang, it cost a fortune, but thank god for that large budget he gave her.    

 

She feels a little suffocated now but she’s not done with her hair yet. She’s been in there for like a thirty minutes and she knows Loki must have been wondering how she’s doing. Speaking of that little devil, Darcy wondered what he’s doing out there right now. Hopefully he’s not snooping into her underwear drawer.

 

Thinking about him leads to flashbacks of last night and this morning. She let him sleep first, just like what he told her, only giving in to sleep when his arms loosened its tight grip and his breathing became serene. His arms had been around her the whole night and Darcy admits it was so good to feel him behind her, to feel another person sleep next to you. This morning she woke up when she felt Loki stirring beside her.

 

She wanted to get up before he even noticed, but he was quick, he turned to look at her, so Darcy pretended that she’s still sleeping. She laid motionless waiting for him to get up from the bed. But the look on his eyes, the feral intensity, the lust that expressed in those green eyes, made her whimper. Shiver ran down her spine when those green eyes focused on her.

 

And when he touched her, she thought she’ll explode right then and there.

 

 But then of course her mother interrupted that moment. That wonderful moment when they both felt the same way, that moment where the sparks were everywhere and she knows something might have happened. Darcy would kill to feel that awakening again.

 

That’s why she’s here right now. Getting all dolled up and feeling nervous about what he’ll think when he saw this different side of Darcy. Well. To be exactly right, the reason for this makeover is for her side-job. But deep down she knows she wanted to look this beautiful just for his eyes.   

 

Now that she’s done with her hair, everything’s all set and they’re good to go. Oh wait. What if he’ll reprimand her to change into that ‘tramp’ look he instructed on his emails? What if he didn’t like how she looked? _Ugh. Stop it Darcy, you’re beautiful and sexy and confident…_ Okay enough with the pep talk. Just go out there and flaunt your stuff.

 

Darcy shrieked when his tallness surprised him just outside the door. Was he peeping?

 

“I-I’m sorry, I was about to knock! You were taking so long in there!” Loki said, rather defensively.

 

“Dude, you scared me!” Darcy said as she moved into the room, oblivious to Loki’s hungry look. “I was getting ready! Honestly, you don’t want to know how much time it takes up just to do my cat eyes. You could’ve at least hollered or knock or something.”

 

“You look beautiful.”

 

“Wow! Your highness, you actually cleaned up!” Darcy exclaimed looking around her room, but her gaze fell to the sink and said, “But you really don’t go all the way do you?”

 

The room is a 4x4 and he’s standing pretty close to her. Darcy heard him very clearly when he complimented her. She just ignored it, because right now her legs felt like they’re not solid but made completely out of water. And if he will just stand there and not do anything, she’s pretty sure she’ll fall.

 

“Darcy, darling, look at me… please.”

 

Oh my. Is this how a sober Loki talks? Darcy wants it. She wants that voice. She wants that tone and those words.

 

The word ‘Darling’ is now her favorite word.

 

And definitely, she wants that look he has in his eyes right now. He inclined his head, face now inches from hers.

 

His lips, Darcy wants it and she wants it now.

 

Darcy closed her eyes as he opened his lips and captured hers in a searing kiss. He messed her lipstick but she doesn’t care one bit. His hands ghost from her arms to her lower back, amorously gathering her in his arms. Her newly bought shoes are left on the floor as she jumped and wrapped her legs around his waists. His hands found a perfect place on her buttocks, as he deepened the kiss using his sinful tongue. Her hands are on his neck, his scalp, his back, everywhere. She loves the feel of her chests pressing on him. And before she knows it she was lying on her back on the bed and he’s on top of her, his weight deliciously covering her body.

 

After a few seconds, Loki pulled away to catch his breath. _No! No! Just kiss me!_ Darcy wanted to scream. But she needs air too, so she gathered a few puffs.

 

“I said. You’re beautiful.” Loki breathlessly said, eyes roaming her face.

 

“Yeah, I heard you. Thank you.” Darcy said looking anywhere but him. She can feel his hardness on her crotch. Her panties are soaked and dampening on his pants. How embarrassing. But the look on his face tells a different story. The bastard liked it. _Actually_ , he looks like he _loved_ it.

 

And Darcy doesn’t know what to do whether to remove the barriers between them or remove him from her.

 

“Can you feel that?” He asked, thrusting his pelvis as he did so. Darcy can only nod, biting her lip.

_This feels so good._ She swayed her hips, plunging even more firmly towards his.

 

“Fuck. You’re exquisite. Do you know that?” He groaned and whispered over her lips, tickling the edges. Darcy smiled and puckered her lips towards his, which Loki gladly relished.

 

Darcy let Loki devour her mouth with unrelenting force; moving their bodies into a sensual dance. She laughed when two of his fingers mimicked a walking action, moving downwards. Down, down, down, until it reached her lower tummy. She gasped as he dipped those two wicked fingers on her wetness.

 

_Fuck._

 

Two of his slender fingers are crooked, prodding her opening and _Oh! Oh my..._ _Ow!_ “W-wait!” Darcy exclaimed holding his wrist, stopping him midway.

 

“Why?” Loki asked, still breathing heavily.

 

“It hurts.” She said, hesitantly. He momentarily looked at her with confusion blatant on his emerald eyes before pulling his hand out of her panties.

 

“What do you mean it hurts?” He asked but when she stared back at him, he already knew.

 

Darcy thought that he would be disappointed but a thin smile grazed his lips and then he dived in to capture her mouth again with renewed vigor. Apparently, he’s actually happy with it.

 

“Don’t worry.” He said, mouth on her neck before he supported his weight with his forearms on either side of her head, hands caressing her hair. “I will be gentle.” He promised.

 

Darcy’s heart thudded wildly.

       

 Is she willing to give up something she protected with barbed wires and concrete barriers all these years to a guy who isn’t even her boyfriend? Well. Most of her friends gave it up years ago and they tell tales of how amazing the experience is. But if she gives it up now and not on her wedding night, past little Darcy will be frowning with her religious grandmother frowning behind her. _I’m so sorry nana! I love you!_ Damn it! Shouldn’t have thought of nana! Shouldn’t have!

 

Thankfully, those thoughts have been forgotten as she felt his kisses on top of her breasts, his hungry mouth leaving red marks on her skin and Darcy loved every bit of it. Her eyes rolled back in pleasure when he bared her breasts and latched his warm tongue on her nipple. They ignored the first three knocks on her door. Her hands massaging his scalp as he travelled down on her tummy and down to the edge of her panties. He was almost _there_ when Kevin’s voice amped up from outside. “Sir, are you still in there?”

 

“Loki, I think we should-.”

“No, ignore him, he will eventually go away.”

 

“Sir, your mother is on the phone! Please, I don’t want to talk to her anymore!” Kevin pleaded.

 

Darcy pushed him away from her crotch, which made Loki sigh in defeat. But before they completely get up from the bed Loki pushed Darcy back on the bed, stealing another kiss and said, “We will continue this.” He said with a promise and Darcy nodded in agreement, her cheeks pink and lips swollen. She hoped he will not break that promise.

 

They made sure that they look decent before Loki opened the door to see a fumbling Kevin with his ringing phone in hand. “Don’t you come near me, because I would fucking kill you.” Darcy heard Loki threatened Kevin when he stepped to give him the phone. The young man felt grateful when Darcy the secretary took the phone from his and handed it over to Loki.

 

“Answer the goddamned phone Loki; it’s _Frigga Laufeyson_!” Darcy said. He took the phone reluctantly but answered it anyway. “What do you want mum?! I’m on my way to the hotel –no, I am at home! My driver is a bloody idiot, I was in the shower!”

 

“Sorry about that.”  Darcy began as they trail behind Loki going down the stairs. “It’s fine. I’m getting used to him. It’s his mother who’s the real scary one. She told me to come pick him up.”

 

“What? What did you say where he was?” Darcy asked, suddenly alarmed too. “I said at his secretary’s place, what am I supposed to say?” Kevin said, apologetically.

 

“Oh my gosh! You should’ve lied!” Darcy exclaimed. She’s not scared to be busted before, well just a little, but now, after that hot as hell make-out session, she’s terrified. Above all she’s terrified of Frigga. That lady is a one fine scary antagonist. She recalled that old but gold movie of hers with Audrey Hepburn. Her ‘mean bitch’ acting was so great that everyone loved and hated her for being so damn good.

 

What if Frigga knew that her son is having an office romance with his secretary? And that said secretary is a Nobody, unlike those girls she lined up for him? She doesn’t know.

 

“You should’ve said he was in the shower! Or you’re at home and it’ll take at least an hour for you to get to Loki!” Darcy said, stepping out of the building.

  

“Uh, I kind of live in his penthouse and his mother was the one who made those arrangements, so I didn’t have any choice.”

 

Darcy sighed and handed him the car keys.

 

>>>>>………….<<<<<

“Loki, you’ll ruin my lipstick!”

 

Thirty minutes of groping, caressing and quick pecks later they were traversing thru a crowded Wall Street. Loki is sporting a full hard on and convincing Darcy to go back to her place and get back to where they’d left off but he also suggested that Kevin should drop them at some nice hotel so her first time would be extra special. That would be another great idea too. But too late for that now, Darcy had retouched her lips and they’re almost there.

 

“Loki, please!” Darcy shushed him for like the fifth time, pushing him away from her gently. Loki sighed beside her and pulled out his phone.

 

“I am going to call the hotel and reserve a room for us.” He said, making Darcy gasped. “Oh come on Loki! Just meet this girl and if you guys don’t work out, meet the other four girls too. Your mom is giving you great options! Trust me. After meeting these beauties, I’m sure you wouldn’t even remember my name.”

 

Darcy didn’t mean that. In fact it pinched her heart to say that. But that’s the truth. She got a brief profile of those girls on Loki’s email and she didn’t want to admit that she feels low compared to those girls, she’s only accepting it now because she’s finally meeting the first one. And that first one is Sigyn Overton. Heiress of over 80 chains of restaurants all over world, not to mention the first restaurant/café that they own was established in 1901, in Paris! And she got braces when she was young. Her teeth must look flawless. Darcy took a deep breath, refusing to feel insecure but failed.

 

“We are not going to play my mother’s games. My decision is final.” He suddenly said, looking towards her. His emerald eyes, focused once again, depicting his sincerity. And when those eyes looked like that, Darcy’s resolve crumbled and turned into ashes. It’s like a spell that draws Darcy to be a good little fucking lamb.

 

They ignored the entrance to the Restaurant and went straight to the Hotel’s Reception to get checked in. Because when Loki asked Darcy to put in his card information and get it done on his phone, it didn’t go through.

 

“I will need an I.D. too, Loki.” The receptionist said, eyeing Darcy briefly and planting her eyes on Loki’s face. 

“Daphne, you already know me.”

The girl giggled and said, “Well, you already know the rules, honey.”

 

What the fuck? Really?! She’s going to lose her virginity to this guy, who all of a sudden, forgot that they’re about to get a room and flirts to a tall blonde… in front of her? Un-fucking-believable, if he thinks he’s going to get into her panties today, dude, not a chance. She would tase his ass once they get into that ‘Presidential’ suite. Darcy is fuming. Crossing her arms over her chests and trying to breathe normally.

 

“Uhm, _Loki_ , do you have another card that we could use?” Daphne said, saying his name like it’s made of gold and red velvet cupcakes.

 

Uh hello, Miss Daphne of Whorelando, he’s with a girl and they’re going to get a room and they would make sweet love in that said room. Or yeah, she’ll tase him, but still. So back off! 

 

“I’m pretty sure that card is functioning, what is the matter?” Loki said, propping an arm on the desk, leaning closer. “I know! That is so weird. But okay, let me try it one more time.” The girl said, giggling again. What the fuck bitch, what are giggling for?

 

“Oh, I have to apologize, but the card is really declined. It says here that’s it’s due to insufficient funds?” Daphne the great blonde skank said. Loki pursed his lips, thinking. “That’s impossible, I have-.” Darcy’s knows he was about to say how much money he has on that account, but surprise, surprise, he didn’t.

 

“Can you try it again?” Loki asked; his flirty tone of voice suddenly gone with the wind.

 

“Do you have my checkbook with you?” He finally turned to ask Darcy.

 

“Nope _baby_ , you left it at the car. But they’re under the same account number anyway so…” She shrugged, eyebrows raised and a thin smirk on her full lips.  

 

 “I think you should call your bank, Mr. Laufeyson.” Huh now she’s being formal. “Right.” He said before backing off the counter. He turned towards Darcy to put an arm around her shoulder. “I’m sorry, my love. I guess we’ll have to finish at the car.” He said softly but loud enough for Daphne to hear. “That’s even better.” Darcy said, linking her arms around his waist. She blushed when he kissed on her on the forehead. 

 

“I think we should really call the bank. Do you want me to call them?” Darcy said, craning her neck to look up at him, once they’re out of the woman’s earshot. “There’s no need for that. I know very well what happened. It’s my mother, she froze my account, I’m sure of it. All I have to do is to show up to that table and act like a fine gentleman.”

 

 Part of Darcy felt bad that the plan is on again and the other part is okay with it because it means that he will be rich for the rest of his life. But it would also mean that he will be engaged. Scratch that first part, whole of Darcy felt bad right now. She hoped that a miracle would happen right this second and the world would twist in a way that she’s actually the one he will be engaged with.

 

What?

 

Where did that come from? _It came from that moment when he sucked your tongue like lollipop and touched your girly parts._ She is not in love with him. It’s only lust that she feels. It must be. “Darcy, are you alright?” Loki asked, looking at her face, searching for something. He’s really good-looking and she missed those lips already.

 

“Yeah, I’m just a little worried. Your mom is like Hitler or something.”

 

“Actually, she’s Hitler’s wife, but that’s okay; because I am the God of Mischief, I will bring about the Ragnarok and those mortals would perish.” Loki said. Darcy looked at him quizzically.

 

“You don’t know Loki, the Norse God? No?” He said, smirking.

 

“I haven’t googled your name and stop joking around; seriously, I’m scared. What if your mom is in there with her?”

 

“She will not be there. She’s in London right now and don’t be afraid of her, okay? I will protect you from those bad mortals…”

 

“Seriously? Stop joking!” Darcy said, shrugging his arm off her. But Loki placed it back and this time his arms are wound around her. “Well, stop worrying. I promise you, after this _bloody_ luncheon, I will make _love_ to you.”

 

Darcy wants to hit him at the same time kiss him. But he really is fast. His lips were on hers and before she knows it his tongue is snaking its way to taste her. Darcy closed her eyes and savored the moment. Kissing in a hotel lobby is a new experience for her and she’s sure that when she’s with Loki, she will experience a lot more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Were you surprised with that ‘make-out’ part? I’m sorry okay. I know I should build more tension but damn it! They’re both irresistible and I couldn’t help it. Anyways I need your help, guys. I am torn on whether I should write the ‘date’ parts thoroughly (He has 5 girls to meet, so I thought it would be a little boring because it will go pretty much just sit and eat and talk) or just clash them up, summarized in one paragraph…? What’d you think? I already have descriptions of those girls jot down but no storyline yet… Hope you respond and suggest people! -ab


	10. Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Loki’s Date.  
> -Darcy’s almost love declaration.  
> -Mommy Frigga’s thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will not be a big chapter but the next one would be smexxy times so. yeah.

The maître d’ at the Peacock Alley Restaurant greeted Loki very warmly, but despite his best efforts, Loki could only nod. He can already see the blonde hair of Sigyn among the guests before he was even lead towards her table. Her golden hair really gives that ‘shining’ effect and it’s ridiculous.

 “I want a gin and tonic served before I even sit down.” Loki whispered to the head waiter who answered, “Right away, sir” in a delicious French accent.

“Loki! It’s so good to see you!” Sigyn threw her arms around him and as usual, Loki only gave her a pat on the back. He reluctantly, but politely, guided Sigyn to her seat for them to get this over and done with, hopefully very quickly. He has a beautiful untouched goddess waiting to be delved into right outside those double doors.  

“Shall we order?” Loki asked impatiently and he was not even seated yet. “Yes, oh you must be starving. Frigga told me that you live alone now, surely, a bachelor like you are don’t have time to cook. I think you should get a cook, I could arrange one of our chefs to cater for you, we have a restaurant near your flat, I think it’ll be lovely if-”

“I moved out ten years ago… And that would be unnecessary.” Loki interjected, rather harshly. When the blonde’s blue eyes widened in surprise with slight mortification, Loki followed it with a calm, “Thank you.”

“Let’s look at the menu. What would you like to have?” Sigyn feigned a smile as she opened the glossy leatherette menu. “I’ll have a steak and a pint of Guinness, please.” Loki said to the waiter who placed his G&T on the table, without even looking at his menu. He doesn’t want to get fussed over what he’s having. Though, oblivious to Loki, Sigyn glared at him momentarily.

“And I’ll have the chef’s special for the day.” But the girl is still saccharinely sweet. A few minutes passed and Loki had already checked his chrome black Rolex for like 3 times, scratched his nape twice, and finished his glass. All the while Sigyn was telling him tales of Romaine lettuce, her scratched Balenciaga bag and trip to Maldives. This girl couldn’t stop talking about herself. Well, it’s better that instead of his life, so that’s fine. Their food came but all he can think about is Darcy and her succulent mouth. He gave her instructions that when he excused himself to go to the loo and when he’s back to the table, that’s her cue to get the show rolling. Well, why don’t they get that show on the road right now? Alright he’ll just have one slice of this beef and he’s up.

“Isn’t it a little bit too hot in here?” Sigyn suddenly said with her thick accent, removing her tan leather jacket, revealing a white camisole thing with flecks of gold embroidery at the front. And speaking of that front, it doesn’t look like it’s hot. In fact, it looks like quite the opposite.

“You do look chilly, though.” Loki said under his breath, swallowing the piece of meat on his mouth, averting his gaze from her almost visible peaks. Does this girl realize that that slip is for sleeping? She giggled and said, “We should totally take a walk after this, I’ve always wanted to eat ice cream at Serendipity 3, you know, like in the movie? I think it should be fun!” With her every giggle her boobs would jiggle. And it frustrates Loki. Yes, he admits they are enticing! But the way this girl is acting, it is very annoying. She tried very hard and it’s not appealing.

“Look. Sigyn,” Loki started placing his fork and knife down, picking up napkin and wiping his lips. “I know this is very entertaining for you but my mother also set me up to four other girls, you are not the only one in the line-,”

“Yes, I know that.”

“Great. You should be discouraged that you are just in this games my mother laid out for me. We both know this will not work for us. And let me be clear, yes, you thought we were dating, in preparatory. We were in bloody nappies. So, it doesn’t count as a ‘dating history’ if you want to put it that way. We were snotty children who were just playing games. So please stop this bloody nonsense of saying you were my girlfriend.” _And I have a girlfriend now who would I rather ravish than this boring steak._ He wanted to add but that would have been too much information. And Darcy is not officially his girlfriend yet. Later, he’ll make it official. _Eh he he._

Sigyn sat tall, pushed her chest out, leaned back on her chair and gracefully wiped her lips with a napkin. “I do like you though.” She said, smiling sadly. Her blue eyes are suddenly glassy.

“But… The feeling is not mutual.” Loki said, looking directly into her eyes. But the girl answered, “We- we could try though, I mean it’s not like you’re engaged to someone, we could still hangout. I promise. I would be whatever you want me to be.”

 

This is very depressing and Loki kind of feels remorseful.

 

“I’m sorry. You’re very beautiful and charming, but I’m not the one for you and I have a girlfriend.” There, that’s smooth and not entirely cruel.

“You have a girlfriend?” she exclaimed and followed with a snide remark of, “I bet she works at Hooters or some strip club.” The sweet saccharine girl is no more. She changed into a brat rich kid. But Loki is a brat rich kid too, he would not back down.

“Well, her body looks like she works at Hooters and I am definitely ecstatic about that. And that is not the only best quality that she has, she is a very intellectual person, very intelligent indeed. In fact she’s in her last year at Culver University. Also, she’s funny, witty, kind, caring, and if you open a thesaurus and look for the word ‘Beautiful’, everything synonymous to that word are the adjectives I would describe her. So there’s that.”

Sigyn looked like he stabbed her heart with the fork and she’s trying very hard to conceal the blood spilling out. But after a few minutes of silent horror, she spat at him. “Culver huh, how much did you pay for her studies?”

“It’s none of your fucking business. But anyway, she does not need to pay for anything. She’s a scholar.”

“I don’t believe you.” Sigyn took a gulp of her lemon water in a flute, cheeks reddening.

“You don’t have to.”

Loki was tempted to just walk out and go straight to wherever his mother is at the moment to tell her to stop this nonsense immediately. But when he was about to do that, the figure of the apple of his eye suddenly came to their view by the table, reminiscent of the day she threw wine at his face. Sigyn looked at Darcy from head-to-toe. And Darcy had her eyebrows arched and her lips pursed in a strange baleful sort of way that Loki hadn’t seen her do before.

“Who are you?” Sigyn scoffed.

“I’m Loki’s girlfriend, who are you?” Darcy snidely said, looking down at Sigyn like a tigress, ready to pounce. When the blonde girl was about to answer, Darcy immediately cut her off. “I’m sorry that was a rhetorical question, I don’t care who you are or wherever you came from. Let’s go babe.”

Loki stood up with amusement on his face. What happened to the anxious Darcy at the lobby?

“Oh and by the way, I saw that top in the sleepwear racks at TJ Maxx. Totally not a ‘lunch date’ outfit, don’t ya think? Please, stay classy.” 

She became a hellcat, apparently.

“What was that…?” Loki asked, placing an arm around Darcy and chuckling once they’ve reached the hallway that’s lined with eight lifts. “That was my ‘bitch mode’ turned on. Don’t ask.”

“I thought we have a prompt to follow. What happened to staying calm plan of yours last night?” Loki was sniggering as he took Darcy’s hand in his. She held on to him but she refused to look at him even as she muttered a “Shut up.”  Her beautiful lips in a pout and her immaculate brows are crinkled. 

“Hey, lighten up, darling.” Loki said, pulling her against him; hand on her waist as they get inside the lift. “What is the matter? You did well, although, that was a bit surprising.”

“I’m just –I don’t know. When I saw how that girl was acting I was so freaking angry and I kind of regret what I did, you know? What about your moolah? What if she told your mom about us, there’s a hundred percent chance your mom will investigate us… me. And there are a lot of dramas about this ‘pretend’ relationship and most of the time if doesn’t end well, for the supposed ‘inferior girl’, anyways, which I think is me.” Loki wanted to butt in but she wasn’t finished yet. All he could do is watch her beautiful face.

“I mean this is the cliché shit of rich-guy poor-girl dynamic and this doesn’t happen in real life. And it’s happening to me! I’m sure that in reality the rich-guy would end up with the rich-girl and the poor-girl would end up with some nice dude she met in college, who she doesn’t really love. You know what I’m saying, _Fifty shades of grey_? Rich-guy-middle-class-girl dynamic… That’s a grade A bullshit and it shouldn’t be happening to me. I’m confused and worried and angry because –I really l… shit. You know what? Never mind what I said okay? Let’s just go.”

“No. I am not letting this conversation end. What is your reason for being angry?” Loki turned her torso around so that she was facing him. But she looked down to the ground and bit her lower lip. Loki was glad when the lids of her eyes finally went upward and her blue eyes gazed up at him, embarrassment clear on her face. She was about to answer him but the elevator doors _pinged_ open. For that she let out a big sigh of relief. But no way, they’re not done yet. Loki knows she was about to slip about how she really feels for him but she just chickened out. And he really, _really_ wants to hear her say it.  

“Uhm Loki, I think Kevin parked at B-one.” Darcy skeptically said.

“I know. But Jormundgar is here.” Loki shrugged, momentarily letting it all go (but he’ll get back to it later) and clicked his car keys, –his _Jaguar_ car keys. The light blinked and when his gaze fell to monochromatic sexiness of his white sports car, Loki obviated himself from saying _‘Hello again, my friend’_ because that would have been too weird. “Hey buddy!” But Darcy already greeted Jor for him. Her once worried expression slightly changed into mirth. “Gosh, really, your mom gave it back to you and just like that! Well, she’s not that terrible isn’t she?”

“He’s been here before we even got here.” Loki said, glancing toward Darcy with a smirk. “Really? I think we better run now, before he gets taken away again.”

“Yes, I think you’re right.” He winked, gesturing for her to take his hand again. Darcy gladly held onto his much bigger palm and they made a quick move towards his car. Loki opened the door for her like a proper Englishman and Darcy was trying hard not to laugh, when she can see that he’s actually blushing.

“Quit that Ms. Lewis or else I will bend you over in the backseat.” Loki said, quite solemnly, once he closed his door. He chuckled when the girl’s mouth dropped open and then playfully hit him on his shoulder.  

“So what were you about to say before you deliberately interrupted yourself?”

“Can’t you just drop it?” Darcy asked, looking a bit uncomfortable.

Loki sighed and tapped his thumb on the steering wheel when the girl looked like she won’t be saying anything anymore. After a few seconds of silence he flicked the tiny switch downwards and they were enveloped with the sound of his baby’s ignition roaring, smoothly and quietly, ready to swiftly run. The distinct sound of the engine coming to life is music to Loki’s ears. But now, he doesn’t even notice it. He turned to look at the girl one more time, hoping that she’ll be staring back, but Darcy kept her eyes front, looking out. Sometimes he wonders why this girl drives him crazy. He doesn’t even know her that much and the fact that he hasn’t slept with her yet, it’s unbelievable. Maybe he’s… Maybe he’s in love? Shit. Loki stepped on the gas with a cloudy mind and a pounding heart.

        

>>…….<<

 

“I do not know where that _tart_ came from. I am sure Loki just picked her somewhere down the shady parts of this City. And you have to know, she insulted me straight in the face. I am very disappointed, Frigga, I might accept failure if Loki is dating one of the girls whom I know or at least a recognizable face. But that girl clearly shows tackiness and even in the way of her speaking shows lack of class. It’s very alarming for Loki to be dating this kind of person-,”

“I’ve heard enough.” The calm and controlled voice of Frigga interrupted Sigyn from her ‘report’ about her failed arranged lunch date. The girl already took ten minutes of her precious time.

“But what action would you take? I know you wouldn’t allow your second heir to be involved with such… destitute.” Frigga sighed deeply, but ever graciously, she put her phone on speaker mode and placed the device on the granite countertop and then picked up her silver scissors, made solely for cutting the stems of her flowers. She inspected the blades for a moment before picking up a single red rose among the handful that she had harvested in her gardens. “My dear, destitute is such a strong word. This is making me really upset that you have to use that word to describe this woman,” Frigga said, still serene and melodious, even though her words tell otherwise. “I will see to it that everything will be straightened out quickly. You don’t have to worry, my dear. I have to go now though, lots to do.”

“Thank you Frigga. Bye!”

“Alright goodbye, say hello to your mother for me.”

“Oh I would, definitely, buh bye.”

Frigga sighed once more, placing the scissors back to the countertop. She inhaled, held it in, and released it slowly from her mouth. As a mother of two elitist boys, she always wanted the best for them. When she was pregnant with them, first with Thor then Loki, five years after, she made sure to deliver them in the best hospital in the world, to be treated by the best doctors; she made sure that they are to be clothed in the best of quality and tasteful clothes; their toys are especially made by the best toy makers in London. Their meals had been planned by trusted nutritionists and cooked by known chefs. Their haircuts are trimmed by professionals. They had the best instructors. Thor was in love with boxing, martial arts and rugby; even though Loki was training alongside his older brother, he chose reading, painting and music to be passionate about. And she had sent them to prestigious boarding schools and made sure that they get accepted to the best university. Frigga had been quite successful in supervising them to grow into an adult that they are now, even though she was always busy with social events and films to shoot, she made sure that they were taken care of by the best people.

Frigga admits that she is not a perfect mother. She has no one to blame but herself for what happened to her youngest. She was not there to guide him and to talk to him when he was facing problems in his adolescence. Her husband, Odin, was a very busy man, rarely at their estate. Thor was attending college in America, away from home. Loki had no one to turn to in that time of his life. Loki has history, too painful for Frigga to look back to. And she always wanted to keep a happy life, for herself and for her family.

And now is the right time to straighten him out. She thinks that it is never too late to put right your children. Last year, Loki had been in too many incidents that placed their family’s name in shame for the hundredth time. He wasted all the capital that his father gave him to startup his own company. All the while, brooding and partying and getting pissed, for no particular reason, he became an alcoholic. She had plotted the arrangements of marriage for Loki ever since that time, but she thought that Loki will change that’s why it never came to fruition, until now. The behavior that he had shown on her birthday party had been the last straw. It hurts to hear from other people how badly your own child is doing with life. But it hurts even more when you can finally see it with your own eyes.

Frigga is glad to hear that her son is dating someone. But hearing dreadful remarks about that said girl coming from a young woman that she personally would like Loki to date, it made her even more troubled. She needs to make sure that whoever this girl is, she has got to have a good family background. She already let her eldest son to marry a common American girl, Jane, plain girl with a plain name. Though she is a Doctor, from a family of Physicians, she is still nothing compared to Thor’s ex-girlfriend, Princess Sif of Spain. Frigga would not allow another commoner to marry off and to get her youngest son’s heart. 

Odin still has business to do in Wales tomorrow and they’ll be heading to Russia to attend an old friend’s daughter’s wedding next week. Frigga couldn’t fly back to New York to get her son disciplined. She needs to make other arrangements. Her secretary, who is working on the other room, came in a matter of seconds when Frigga called for her.

“Yes Madame?”

“Call Annalise, give Loki his wealth back.” The girl nodded.

“Oh and call Director Fury. I’m sure Odin would not mind if I borrow one of his favorite lackey for a couple of weeks.”

 “Very well, Madame.”

 

>>………<<

 

 “So… Where are we going?” The girl finally spoke to him after a few minutes of driving. He was actually getting worried when she was being unnaturally quiet beside him. Not wanting to piss her off any further, Loki decided to tell her what he really planned to do rather than his previous plan to surprise her. “I was thinking… lunch at my flat? I actually do have a very remarkable skill set in the kitchen, if you must know.” Loki said, with a hint of humor in his voice. He caught her smiling at him. “What? We haven’t had anything yet and obviously I couldn’t take you to my favorite restaurant right now. I hope you’re very hungry, though. I have a thick cut of meat that I would very much like to serve you.”

“Oh my God! We are not doing this right now!” Darcy exclaimed, cheeks flaming but she couldn’t help but laugh. Loki’s grin was a really big one when she continued, “But… I’m actually starving so…”

“ _Fantastic_.” Loki nodded, stepping on the gas with a little more pressure.   

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is. hope you liked it. constructive crits are welcome but please be gentle!!! haha. Thank you for all those wonderful peeps who read this story! <3 <3 <3 Please visit my wall here and check out my other fics. I have a dark-angsty tasertricks fic and a Darcy/Steve if you're into that. Thanksxx


End file.
